Got Me A Model
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: Now respectively a designer/photographer and a model/actress, Freddie and Tasha reunite after she returns to L.A., and it opens the door for something big, both professionally and personally. Rated M for language, pre-sexual nudity and sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Let's Do Lunch (Getting To Know You)

**This fic that you're about to read, it's something that's been lingering in my brain for a while, and now, it finally turned into an actual story. **

**Obviously, Dan and Nick own ****_iCarly, _Nike belongs to Nike, ****the Seattle Mariners and Los Angeles Dodgers belong to Major League Baseball (MLB). The University Of Washington belongs to... The University Of Washington, and the University of California Los Angeles, better known as UCLA, belongs to UCLA. The late Jim Henson owns _Sesame Street _(including the character Big Bird). The music featured and referenced throughout this story belong to the respective artists, writers, producers and record labels behind the release of each song, unless stated otherwise.**

**The only things that are mine are Hi-Def Vision, Handbook, Hungry's Sports Bar And Diner, Angeles Village Apartments, Pizza Shack, Rocketslide and Spartan Condoms (specifically "Almost Raw" and "Super Thin"). Also, while there are some similarities mentioned, this fic is not connected to the "Whiz/Grunch/Shower/Goth" universe. But anyway, now that I've said all of that, just sit back, relax and check out "Got Me A Model". Enjoy.**

_**(Story title inspired by the song of the same name, performed by RL and Erick Sermon.)**_

**(Hi-Def Vision, Los Angeles, Monday morning/early afternoon, June 26, 2017)**

**It was just before lunchtime at the offices of Hi-Def Vision, a multimedia company that handled various projects **in music, movies, television, photography and graphic and web design, and he wasn't aware of it just yet, but 23-year-old Freddie Benson was on the verge of landing a big project, and more importantly, some valuable quality time with a model/actress that he knew very well, and was greatly aware of, but hadn't seen personally in quite some time.

As it turned out, he worked there primarily as a graphic and web designer, but in his personal time, he had also directed various commercials, music videos and even a short film, and he even had taken on various photoshoots for different artists, actors, and magazine articles. He did attend and even graduate from U-Dub (The University Of Washington) the year before, but that was more of a formality than an actual necessity, since he had gained plenty of experience from working on "iCarly" for five years.

Right now, though, since he had already tended to most of his work for the day, and was simply waiting for some time to pass before he went out to lunch, he had decided to take care of some personal business while he was in his office, and he did so when he got on his personal laptop and checked his Handbook page. He found his inbox filled with many messages and had plenty of friend/follower requests, but most of it came from people who were fans of his from his time on "iCarly", and still kept up with him because of his current work. But one message and request had stuck out to Freddie, and no sooner than it had caught his eye, he went to click on the message, and as it turned out, it came from a familiar - and beautiful - face.

_**From: Tasha Renteria (TashaTheModel)**_

_**To: Freddie Benson (FreddieBensonWasHere)**_

_**Message received: one hour ago**_

_**Tasha Renteria writes:**_

_"**Hey Freddie! It's me, Tasha. You know, Gibby's ex-girlfriend? But anyway, it's been a while since we've seen and talked to each other, but I've noticed what you've been up to since then. More importantly, though, I'm back in town, and I've been wanting to catch up with you, but I haven't had the time. But I have a few weeks before I have to start on my next project, so I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you wanted to meet up so we could hang out sometime. Just let me know when you get a chance, and if you can't or don't want to, then that's okay. But anyway, talk to you later, and hope to see you soon. Bye."**_

It was only a split second before Freddie scrolled down to the "reply" box once he read the message, and with the 4th Of July just over a week away, he would soon have some time off, so whether Tasha wanted to meet up for business, for personal reasons, or both, he'd definitely be able to spend time with the now world-famous model and actress. And as he would soon find out, he wouldn't have to wait for his upcoming hiatus from his job to do so.

**(Reply to this message):**

**"Hey Tasha. Of course I remember you. I'm actually about to head out to lunch, so maybe we could meet up and grab something to eat and talk there. And I'll be off for a week starting on Friday, so if you wanted to hang out at all then, then maybe we could do that too. If you want, we can trade numbers, and you could call or text me where you are, and I can let you know when I'm almost there. See you later."**

Once he sent his reply and got off of his laptop, Freddie headed to the elevator on his way out of the building. He was barely on when he noticed that Tasha had responded. Along with giving him her number, Tasha had also told him that she was headed for Hungry's Sports Bar And Diner, a restaurant that Freddie was familiar with as it was close to his apartment. Since both places were a short drive from his job, he was able to tell her that he would be at Hungry's in a few minutes. After leaving his own number in his second reply, he headed to his car and drove off to the restaurant.

**About 10 minutes later, Freddie had pulled into the parking lot at Hungry's, and before he **stepped out of his car, he had texted Tasha to find out if she was at the eatery herself. When she replied by telling him that she had made it, he then asked her what he should look for to know how to spot her. She told him that she was standing outside of her dark gray sedan which was parked in the section of the lot closest to the front entrance. Once he closed and locked his black SUV, he began walking to find Tasha.

After walking for a few seconds, Freddie spotted Tasha near her car, and almost immediately, when the pair made eye contact with each other, both of them began to smile at the sight of their old friend.

"Hey Tasha," Freddie said as he approached the model.

"Hi Freddie," Tasha responded with a smile.

After a brief silence struck between them, Freddie broke it by saying, "so are we gonna just stand here and act like we barely know each other?" Once that happened, Tasha's smile grew wider as she held her arms out as she said, "come here," quickly wrapping the former techie in a tight hug, which he gladly returned, a fact made apparent by him picking her up off the ground.

"Well, somebody's happy to see me," Tasha said with a slight laugh.

"And like you're not happy to see me," Freddie replied in the same manner.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, it's been, what, six, seven years since the last time we saw each other face-to-face?"

"Yeah, I think that's how long it's been." Sure enough, the last time that Freddie and Tasha saw each other in person was when both of them had reconciled their friendship and relationship with Gibby after he accused them of "betraying" him by messing around with each other. The accusation was ironic because nearly a year later, Gibby had walked off with Patrice while she was on a date with Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie, and he had done so while claiming that he and Tasha "weren't exclusive".

Meanwhile, back in the present, Tasha took a better look at Freddie, what he had on and how his physique had improved over the years, and judging from what she would say next, she definitely liked what she saw.

"You know, you were already an attractive guy when we were younger, but you look really handsome now," Tasha said, having noticed how Freddie had evolved physically since they last saw each other.

To start off with, he had a shorter haircut, and he had become more muscular, and although he wasn't what people would describe as a lunk, he was significantly bigger than he was in his Ridgeway days.

He apparently had also acquired a taste for body art as well, as the upper half of both of his arms were adorned with tattoos. On his right arm, he had a half-sleeve consisting of a Jesus portrait, an angel and a cross and praying hands with his last name, BENSON, written inside in all caps. Then on his left, there was the head of a bulldog in honor of Ridgeway, the Seattle Mariners "S", the Los Angeles Dodgers " L.A.", and the University of Washington "W", another angel and a pair of "Laugh Now, Cry Later" masks. And to finish off the collection of ink, on the back of his arms above his elbows were the words "SINCE 1994".

Tasha was still in awe at Freddie's new build, even though, aside from his inked-up arms, it was hidden under a white-and-black tank top, gray cargo shorts and a pair of black-and-white Nikes.

"Well, thanks for that, but I don't think I'm as handsome as you are beautiful," Freddie replied, a smile forming on his face as he finished his sentence.

"Aww, you're just being nice," Tasha answered in a joking but somewhat serious manner.

"No, I'm being serious, Tasha. You haven't made it as far as you have for nothing. I mean, you're attractive and you're talented, and even if you weren't a model and an actress, I'm pretty sure you'd still be pretty successful."

Freddie truly was being sincere in his compliments of the tall beauty. But he was also trying with everything in his power not to lose eye contact with her, as he, like many others who had seen her, knew how stunning she was. And it didn't help matters much when he remembered what she had on: a white bra-like halter top, tight and high-waisted blue jean shorts, and tan wedge sandals.

Both of them could have easily been further distracted by ogling over, and possibly mentally undressing the other person, but before that could happen, Freddie snapped out of his slight daze and said, "so, maybe we should go inside and get some lunch."

"Yeah, sure," Tasha answered in an agreeing manner.

**(over a half-hour later)**

**"Wait, so they just pulled you into the crowd?" Tasha asked, laughing **but also shocked at what she had just heard.

"Yeah, they did," Freddie responded. "Before I knew it, I was drowning in a giant sea of girls." As it turned out, he had been explaining his, Carly, Sam and Spencer's trip to Webicon to Tasha, and while that was a bright spot, their time at the event nearly seven years earlier was filled with chaos.

'That must have been fun."

"Yeah, it was. It wasn't something I was really used to, so even though it was pretty risky, it was still pretty cool."

"I can imagine it was. Weren't you supposed to be at the Webicon before that?" Tasha asked, remembering their absence from the preceding event.

"Yeah, we were, but we ended up trapped in some psycho chick's basement," Freddie said, referring to he, Carly and Sam being trapped at Nora's house when she held them hostage after inviting them to show up for her birthday. "We had been stuck there the whole night, and it would have been longer, but we were able to send a fake 'happy birthday' message to Gibby, and we dropped hints to let him know what was going on. He showed up with Guppy, and he fought the girl, and Guppy took the keys to get us out of the booth we were locked in, and after Sam put her in the 'Vulcan Death Grip', and that's how we made it home."

"That's good to know." Tasha smiled at knowing that they made it back to Seattle safely, but it quickly faded at the thought of Gibby, and while she didn't hate him, knowing that he had cheated on her - with someone that Freddie was on a date with, no less - was still a sore spot for the model. Freddie picked up on this, and wisely chose to move on to a different subject.

"So, uh... what had you been doing before you started modeling?" Freddie asked, having little knowledge of Tasha's life since he last saw her.

"Well, I had just finished high school, and then I actually came down here and went to UCLA, but I only went for a year," Tasha explained. "Before I started modeling, I wasn't really sure what I would do, and college just wasn't for me, at least not then."

"I can understand that. But even without college, you're doing great now, so I wouldn't stress over it too much if I were you."

"Thanks, but I think I could say the same about you, even though you finished school," Tasha said with a smile.

"Ehhh, I've done okay for myself," Freddie replied modestly.

"If you call working for one of the biggest production companies in L.A., directing music videos, and being a photographer for some big photoshoots okay, then I seriously wonder what you think great is."

"But I'm not the only one who's ever done that before, and I doubt that I'm the only one doing it now."

"Alright, maybe not, but look at how fast you've done all of that. There's a lot of people who've been around twice as long as you have and don't have your kind of accomplishments. You've done a lot of great work, and I'm just talking about what you've done since you came to L.A.'

"Well, at least I graduated from just being 'the old tech producer from iCarly'. That's a plus," Freddie said humorously.

"You were that, but that's not the only thing that you've accomplished. So it wouldn't be fair to pigeonhole you to just that," Tasha replied.

"(_At least she gets it.) _Well, thanks. So uh, what were you planning on doing with your time off?"

"Nothing really. I'll probably just relax, and I might go out somewhere if I feel up to it."

"That's good, I guess. What about tonight?" Freddie asked.

"Well, after this, I was just planning to go home. Why?" Tasha replied.

"Uh, well, I was just thinking that after work, maybe we could hang out. You don't have to if you don't want to - "

"I'd love to," Tasha said happily. "Just call me and we can spend some time together."

"Alright then, I'll do that," Freddie replied, relieved at the model's acceptance.

"Good."

Then after paying for their lunch, Freddie left out of Hungry's with Tasha. Before they went back to their cars, she made it a point to express her delight in reuniting with the former tech producer.

"It was great to see you again, Freddie," Tasha said. "Lunch was pretty fun with you around."

"Thanks, Tasha. It was great seeing you again too," Freddie replied with a smile. "So, are we on for later?"

"Yeah, we're on." After she said that, Tasha went to kiss Freddie on the cheek, and while it was unexpected and had caught him off guard, it was an otherwise welcome move. "See you later."

"Later, Tasha." With that, both 20-somethings walked back to their cars. But before he made it back to his, Freddie briefly watched her walk away, and he thought of the kiss he just received seconds earlier. He didn't wanna make too much of it, but he took as a possible sign that Tasha may have liked him more than he had anticipated. That thought, along with the sight of the surprisingly curvaceous model walking away, caused him to revert back to a thought he had when he saw her leave with Gibby after a webcast of "iCarly".

"I still want one of those," Freddie said to himself before getting in his car.

Meanwhile, as he drove off on his way back to Hi-Def Vision, Tasha, who saw Freddie leaving Hungry's, began thinking about how Freddie was still the same, and in her eyes, even better than she remembered him as a teenager, which, in her mind, was virtually impossible. As she sat in her own vehicle a bit longer before leaving herself, she said, "he's still smart, he's still handsome, and incredibly hot. He's a nice guy... and he probably hasn't cheated on any of his girlfriends. What the hell was I thinking in high school?"

Tasha's voiced opinion wasn't so much a way to ridicule Gibby's looks or so-called nerd/geek status, because it didn't phase her decision to date him in the first place, and knowing what she knew especially now, Freddie was essentially in the same boat, despite his semi-celebrity status and the fact that he was more attractive than his popularity suggested. Her real problem was how Gibby eventually acted towards and around her, and the fact that he felt that they weren't exclusive, particularly when he said this as he walked out of the Groovy Smoothie with Patrice, even though she was on a date with Freddie.

But rather than dwell on it any longer, Tasha simply left Hungry's and headed back home, mainly wanting to get back to her residence after spending previous weeks out of town, but also anticipating the possibility of spending some more time with Freddie later in the day.

**After a surprisingly quick drive home, Freddie made it back to his place **at Angeles Village Apartments, where he had been throughout his first year in L.A., between 5 and 5:30 PM. It wasn't as spacious or luxurious as his old home in Seattle, Bushwell Plaza, but for a guy who was just over a year out of college, it was a really great place to start. Ironically enough, he lived on the eighth floor, just as he did in his childhood home.

Shortly after he stepped into his residence of Apartment 810, he began to text Tasha letting her know that he had just gotten home from work, and to be sure, he also asked if she still wanted to hang out later on. When she replied, she said yes, and she had also sent him her address in the response. He was initially happy that their plans were still on for the night (although the only real plan that was made was that they would spend some more time together), but when he saw where she lived, he was shocked. Happily shocked, but still shocked just the same.

"Wait a minute, she actually lives here?" Freddie asked himself in a barely audible tone. Once he processed the new piece of information, he simply replied to Tasha's text by telling her that he would be over soon. After that, the internal debate began in his head.

_"Should I just go now? Okay, maybe not right now, right now. Even if I told her that I live here too, it might still be weird for her. But I can't wait all day, especially if I live this close. It wouldn't make sense for me to keep her waiting. But is she really even waiting on me? She could have just went to lunch with me to be nice. She's a famous model and actress now. What would she want with me?"_

After keeping the mental battle going on for another minute, or five, Freddie stood up from his couch and huffed out a deep breath before finally saying, "fuck this, I'm going over there." With his wallet still in his pocket, and having put his phone back in another pocket, he grabbed his keys and backup charger before leaving. After he locked up his place, he made a run for the elevator, and while it wasn't at Usain Bolt or Speedy Gonzalez speed, it was still fast enough to make it seem like he was in a rush. At least that's how it would have looked if anyone would have saw him.

**Meanwhile, in the bedroom of her own place, Apartment 607, Tasha was looking in her closet **and through her dressers in search of another outfit to wear in case she and Freddie went out somewhere else. She was in the process of debating over two different pairs of shorts, when suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. Without thinking to ask who was there, she opened it, and to her surprise, Freddie was in front of her.

"Hi, Freddie," Tasha said nervously.

"Uh... hey, Tasha. Did I come at a bad time?" Freddie replied, concerned about the expression the older beauty had greeted him with.

"Oh, no, that's not it, it... it's just that I didn't think you would show up this fast."

"Well, I actually live here, up on the 8th floor, and I've been here for the past year or so. I probably would have been here sooner, but I was debating whether I should have gotten here this early. I was actually worried that I might have creeped you out."

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine, I'm fine."

"(_Yes, you are.) _Okay, that's good to know. So uh, is it okay if I come in?" Freddie asked after mentally reveling in Tasha's attractiveness.

"You wanna come in now?" Tasha asked, in the same nervous tone that she had when she answered the door.

"So, I take it that's a no?"

"No, no, no. I mean, yeah, it's okay if you come in. I just... I just didn't think you'd be comfortable seeing me like this." As it turned out, Tasha was only dressed in a white tank top with yellow stars printed on the front and blue lining stitched around the neck and shoulder areas, along with yellow bikini-style panties. She had changed into the tank top after coming back from Hungry's, and she had been wearing the panties under her jean shorts, and she hadn't bothered putting on any shorts or even any thin pants over them after getting out of those. What made the sight of Tasha and her current get-up even more distracting - albeit in a pleasant manner - was that the back of the tank top was tied in a knot, which allowed her slender yet sexily curvaceous waist to be shown off.

The current sight in front of him, along with the thought of what he, and many others, had saw in the last few years, didn't phase Freddie one bit. In fact, it led him to question Tasha's concerns.

"It's okay, Tasha. I mean, you're in your own place, and you were probably just relaxing or doing whatever you were doing, so technically, it isn't my business what you wear around here, especially when you're alone. It's actually kind of funny that you'd be worried about it now."

"Why is it funny?" Tasha asked with a slight laugh after giving him a confused look.

"Because it... I mean, in the last five or six years, you've been in a bunch of sexy dresses and lingerie, and in some cases, you've even been naked in magazines and on the internet for the whole world to see, but yet you're worried about me seeing you in a tank top and some Big Bird yellow panties. It's not a bad thing, but it seems weird."

After briefly looking away, Tasha looked back into the eyes of the former tech producer before saying, "well, for one thing, most of the people who see me in any pictures, with or without clothes, are random strangers who I'll either never meet or only see once or twice. Plus, being naked or in my underwear, that was a career move, but it was also a self-confidence move. And as much of a free spirit as I am, I know that it's a good idea, and good manners, to be fully dressed when company shows up. And it's kind of nerve-wracking to be this revealing in front of someone who I know and like, but haven't seen since we were teenagers."

Freddie was paying attention anyway, but the model definitely had his ears when she told him about being "revealing" in front of someone she "knew and liked". He wasn't blind to the fact that Tasha may have considered him as a friend despite their minimal interaction over the years. But he was mentally dazed by the possibility that she may have liked him in a romantic manner, or at least a sexual one, or maybe even both. He wasn't sure what it might have been, or if any of it was realistic, but it was enough to send his mind into a whirlwind.

But instead of allowing his thoughts to keep him locked down, Freddie simply responded, "well, can't argue with good manners. If you need to put something else on, then go ahead, but you don't have to do it because of me. I'm not trying to be perverted or anything, but it doesn't bother me to see you like this. Besides, this is your place, and like you said, you're free-spirited, so if this is what you're gonna do, then go ahead, but don't let me being here dictate how you act."

The free-spirited, wild side of Tasha would have just caused her to strip off the tank top and panties in front of Freddie, regardless of what he thought, which wouldn't have been out of the ordinary since she walked around her apartment in the nude often, and would do the same in her hotel rooms whenever she was out of town. But the logical side of her told her not to push her luck, despite what the designer/director/photographer had just said to her seconds ago. So with that in mind, she stayed as she was and finally led him into the living room.

**"So, I gotta ask, what brought you out here to L.A.?" Tasha **asked Freddie about his decision to move to Los Angeles.

"As far as work goes, it was a matter of opportunity," Freddie began in response as he sat next to the stunning woman on her couch. "I probably could have been just as successful if I had stayed in Seattle, or maybe even more successful. But I thought that I might have had a better chance to accomplish things if I moved here, and so far, it's worked out for me. On a personal level, I... I just needed a fresh start, and the chance to experience life in a new place. And even though things started improving for me once I got to Washington, it was still too much of the past hanging over my shoulders. An overprotective mom, a girl who I was insanely in love with that didn't love me as much if at all, another girl who constantly railroaded me, treated me like shit, and just generally acted like I wasn't important to her, and... just simply not having as much reliability and support as I thought I did, I just had to start over."

"I can understand that." Just as Freddie had his issues with his mother, Carly and Sam, Tasha had her own troubles to deal with. Her relationship with her parents was solid, but the few friends she had ended up going on their own separate ways after high school, and although this was normal for anyone headed into adulthood, it struck a deeper nerve within her.

And while Tasha had been lucky to find modeling and acting as her calling, it was also a lifeline of sorts, because even though she was relatively smart, college wasn't her strong suit, and she wasn't sure what she would have done had she not been able to land in front of cameras and on the covers of different magazines.

Then there was still the lingering issue of her breakup with Gibby. Although it hadn't damaged her to the point of depression, using drugs, heavy drinking or deep promiscuity, it still hurt her just the same, and it made her weary of entering into another relationship, and every so often, even as she began modeling, it put a dent in her self-esteem and even caused her to question if she was good enough, for herself or for anyone else.

But before either she or the ex-techie could dwell any further on their own issues or each other's, Freddie broke the somber silence that had began to creep into the apartment.

"Well, let me ask _you _something," the Seattle native began. "I know you said that you didn't really know what you would have done if you weren't modeling, but what are you into? What's something that you like doing just for fun?"

"Hmmm, actually, I really like writing and art," the model replied. "My mom's actually a professor back home, and my dad, he's a painter, and he even teaches art at the school I went to. I had even picked up painting, and I was thinking of doing that and I would use my modeling checks to pay for school. But as it turned out, modeling actually stuck, and I've been doing that and acting ever since. But sometimes, I write and paint for fun when I'm here and I have time."

"That sounds good, actually. You know, those would have been good professions to get into, Tasha. In fact, you could still do that even if you kept modeling and acting. You could show the world how talented you are. You can be more than just a pretty face and nice body."

"So, I'm just a pretty face and a nice body?" Tasha asked, pretending to be upset.

"No, not at all," Freddie replied, laughing at her display of faked anger. "I know you're more than that, and I knew that even before today. What I was trying to say is that you can shake off that perception, and you can show the world some genius and innovation."

A smile crept across Tasha's face as Freddie's words sunk in. After getting over his compliment, she said, "thanks. That was really nice of you to say."

"It wasn't just to be nice. I know it's the truth. You could really take over the world if you tried. You've probably done it already, for all we know, what with you hopping in front of cameras in all your naked glory and whatnot."

"As smart as I might be, you're the real genius and innovator between the both of us," Tasha said after laughing at Freddie's comments. "I mean, you're naturally smart, and then you're like a wizard with computers and cameras, and technology. Then not only that, you apparently know how to fix people's eyesight."

"Wait, are you talking about the 3D technology that I used on one of the webcasts?" Freddie asked, remembering that his invention cured the bilateral optic stenosis of Courtney, the daughter of his mom's therapist.

"Yeah, I am. If you wanna talk about genius and innovation, then _that's _where I would start."

"Well, the American Optic Association, they asked for the technology, and I had been getting compensated for it. But wait, how'd you know about it?"

"She went to my old school, where I was before I headed to UCLA," Tasha said with a hint of excitement. "She talked about it the next day, and one of my friends told me about it. The way I see it, you should be getting more than just a little bit of compensation. The Pear Company and all of the other technology brands should have been banging on your door looking for that stuff. You created something life-changing, even if it was by accident."

"I guess I'll keep that in mind if I ever create something like that again," Freddie replied. "You know, that's the first real compliment I got about that."

"I don't know how. Somebody's eyesight is perfect because of you. They should be naming a part of Ridgeway after you. At the very least, you should have had an interview on the news or something."

"Well, that's the thing, Tasha. Nobody else really saw everything that you apparently see. I wasn't this great, innovative guy that you say I am, or at least nobody thought of me that way."

"Well, they don't know who they missed out on." After a brief silence, Tasha began looking Freddie up and down again, particularly his arms and the ink that adorned the upper half of each one. Aside from obvious lust and attraction, she was legitimately drawn in by Freddie's body art, and was ready to learn more about it, and she would get the chance a lot sooner than anticipated.

"So, is there something interesting you wanna know about?" Freddie began. "I mean, it's good that you're paying attention to me, but I didn't think I was that intriguing."

"Actually, there is," Tasha replied. "Earlier, you asked me about what I like, and one of the things I said was art, and I was hoping that you would tell me about yours."

"Oh, my tattoos. Uh..."

"You don't have to tell me what they are, because I see that. I saw them at lunch. Just let me know the story behind how you got them, if you don't mind."

"Well, one of my friends and roommates at U-Dub, he was there for graphic design like I was, but not only was he good at designing things on a computer, he was actually able to draw. People found out about this, and they came to ask him to draw different things for them. And a lot of the time, when they wanted a drawing of his for a tattoo, it was because they couldn't find a design on their own, or because his art was better than what they did find. Eventually, I got interested in getting a tattoo, and once he found out, he asked me what I wanted to get, and he put it together for me. Then, last year, just before graduation rolled around, I went and got the half sleeve on my right arm."

"Well, your friend's pretty good. Did he actually tattoo you himself, or did he just give you the design?" Tasha wondered.

"He only gave me the design, but yeah, like you said, he is good," Freddie began in response. "I'll let him know that you said that the next time I talk to him."

"You do that," Tasha said jokingly. "So when did you get the stuff on your left arm?"

"I just got it a few months ago," Freddie said, referring to his half sleeve on his left arm. "It was another drawing that he did, it was a going-away present, actually. And once I found the right artist, I finally got it on my skin."

"Yeah, well, I didn't say it at lunch time, but it all looks really great on you." When Freddie looked at Tasha after she told him this, he noticed that not only had she smiled at him, but how she had done it, using the lustful expression she often flashed during some of her photoshoots instead of a simple, polite version. But rather than making anything of it, he decided to ask about the small piece of body art that Tasha possessed herself.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Now that I think about it, isn't there a tattoo on the back of your leg?" Freddie asked, remembering the small square-shaped design on her left ankle.

"You actually noticed that?" Tasha asked, slightly surprised that he had recognized it, partly because of how small it was and where it was placed, and also because most of her pictures gave people reasons to stay focused on more intriguing parts of her body that were... a little further up.

"Yeah, I did notice it. So, you mind telling me about it?"

"Okay, sure. This is actually a window, and the thing that inspired me to get it was a bunch of different artwork that I have a collage of, and it reminded me of home and all of the different things that I like and are important to me. It might not be the most jaw-dropping tattoo in the world, but it means a lot in my life."

"I understand that. But that tattoo actually is pretty cool. And I should say that regardless of what that tattoo is like, there's plenty about you that's jaw-dropping."

"Thank you, Freddie," Tasha replied happily.

**Before either of them had recognized it, hours had passed, late afternoon had become evening, and now Freddie found himself in Tasha's apartment at **just a few minutes before midnight. They had paused their conversation long enough for her to order some pizza from Pizza Shack, a task that went from simple to interesting when the delivery man, who was just slightly younger than her and Freddie, had found out that the model was the one who placed the order. Freddie had insisted that he could have paid for the pizza, or at least answered the door when it arrived. But Tasha refused both offers, noting that Freddie had paid for their food at Hungry's, and that the guy who delivered the pizza "would have been just as starstruck if he saw the former tech producer of 'iCarly' standing in front of him."

Like their lunch date/meeting at Hungry's, Freddie and Tasha had traded stories about what had gone on in their lives since the last time they saw each other before today. But the biggest conversation they would have hadn't happened, yet, but that would soon change in a matter of seconds.

"Just in case I didn't tell you this earlier, I really had fun spending time with you today," Tasha said.

"I think you did, but still, thanks anyway," Freddie replied. "I had fun with you too."

"That's good. Uh, listen, are you doing anything this weekend, or next week for that matter?"

"Actually, I'm gonna have some time off from work starting on Friday, and I don't have to be back until the Monday after next. Why, what's up?"

"Well, I was actually asking for a couple of reasons," Tasha said somewhat nervously. "First, I know that I've been away from home working on different things for the past few weeks, and I know you're pretty busy with what you do every day at Hi-Def Vision. But if you were up for it, I was wondering if we could work on a photoshoot together."

"Wait, you wanna do a photoshoot? With me?" Freddie asked in surprise after taking a chance to let the request sink in.

"What's wrong, do you not wanna do it?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I would actually love to do it. But are you sure that you wanna do a shoot where I'm the only other person involved?"

"Why not? I know what you could do, and what you have done. And we've done pretty good by ourselves, but if we worked with each other, it could be a really big deal. Me and you, we could break the internet together."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Tasha, but you could break the internet by yourself," Freddie said after laughing at Tasha's last statement. "In fact, I think you've done it at least a few times already."

"Well, that might be true, but just think of how big of a deal it would be if people knew that I was working and hanging out with _the Freddie Benson. _That could benefit _the both of us _for the rest of our lives."

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll do it," Freddie said jokingly, although he was serious about accepting Tasha's first offer. "Now, what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"This next thing I wanted to talk about, or rather ask about, it's actually personal, and it's way more important than a photoshoot. I know that you said that you would be off for a while as of Friday, and it's been fun hanging out with you today. So I was hoping that at some point, we could hang out again... and maybe even go on a date."

"You're asking me out?" Freddie asked, both happy and caught off-guard at Tasha's request.

"Yeah, I am," Tasha answered, relieved that she took the step to ask him out, but still nervous that he hadn't said yes just yet. "I know that it's supposedly the guy's responsibility to ask for a date, but I'm not the kind of woman who waits on and expects him to do everything. And even if I was, you've proven already that you're worth breaking the rules for. Not just now, but even before today."

"It's okay, Tasha. I know what you're getting at, and I can respect it. But anyway, to give you an answer, yeah, we can go out again soon."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"That's good." After he checked the time on his watch, Freddie knew that it was time to go because he still had to work on Tuesday. "I'm looking forward to our potential date, whenever it comes around. But right now, there's another date that I gotta go on, and it's with Lady Mattress."

"Alright then. I'll see you later. Good night," Tasha said after laughing.

"Night, Tasha." As Freddie was walking out of Tasha's place to go back to his own, he returned the hug goodbye that she gave him as he was leaving. But just before they completely separated, Freddie went to kiss her, and while it was only on the cheek like her kiss before they left Hungry's, it left an impression on her, not only because of her smiling as he walked away for good, but also because of what she said after she went back in her apartment.

"I like him. I like Freddie Benson."

**He might not know it yet, but Freddie has a chance to live up to the title of this fic. If nothing else, he'll get to be directly involved with Tasha in another Internet break. But anyway, if you could kindly do me a favor, please scroll down and break the review box. Until next chapter, be good, stay safe, and keep the camera on when you're filming moldy bread. You never know when it might save you from an unnecessary fight. I'm out!**


	2. On Fridays, We Have Photoshoots

**Dan and Nick own _iCarly_ (and _Victorious_).The songs quoted in this chapter (and the rest of this story) belong to the artists, writers and producers responsible for making them. All that's mine is Handbook, Angeles Village, .40 Caliber X, Brazil Backside Sculpt, Hungry's, The Grub Village and Instaflash. **

**So far throughout the story, there's been an exploration of Tasha as a general character, and while there's still some of that, in this chapter, the model side of her will also be at work. There's a few real-life references to the woman who played Tasha, and if you remember/pay attention to some of my other work, along with other real-life events, you may notice some other things as well. **

**But anyway, without any more stalling or delaying, I present the second chapter of "Got Me A Model".**

**(Angeles Village Apartments; Los Angeles, California; Friday morning, June 30, 2017, around 11AM)**

**Four days earlier, they had met again while at lunch at Hungry's, and then spent some more time with each other **at her apartment later in the afternoon and into the evening. Now, in their own respective places, Freddie and Tasha were getting their day started in a relatively similar manner. While he was just getting out of the shower after finishing a round of .40 Caliber X, she was about to get in after doing a session of Brazil Backside Sculpt. But before the model/actress could have her turn to clean herself up, her phone had rung, and it was because of her graphic and web designer/photographer friend and neighbor.

"Hello?" Tasha said after walking back into her room.

_"Morning, Tasha," Freddie said on the other line. "I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"Oh no, I was already up before you called. I was actually about to get in the shower because I just finished working out. What's up?"

The simple thought of Tasha in the shower sent Freddie's mind up the wall, and it only intensified when he remembered a photoshoot and various selfies that she had posted on Instaflash where she was in said place. But rather than dwell on that vision, he instead focused on the photoshoot of their own that he would be doing with her, which, as it turned out, would be happening later in the day.

_"I was actually calling you to talk some more about the shoot. Now was there any particular subject or theme that you had in mind or wanted to do, or did you just wanna wing it?"_

"No, not really, " Tasha said. "I thought maybe I could just get in front of the camera, and then we would just work our usual magic together. I did wanna switch up the outfits and hairstyles every few pictures, but other than that, that's it."

_"Okay then. So should I come over to your place and set everything up, or did you wanna come up to my place instead?" Freddie asked._

"Well, I was actually hoping to come over to your place. You know, if you don't mind."

_"I wouldn't have asked if I did mind. Did you wanna get started at any particular time, or - "_

"I didn't have a set time to do everything. I was just hoping that we would get started before it got too late in the day," Tasha began. "As fun as sitting around, lollygagging and bullshitting with you was the other day, it wouldn't be such a good idea today when we have things to do."

_"I can understand that," Freddie began after laughing at Tasha's comment. "Well then, I'm gonna finish getting dressed, and after that, I'll set everything up for the shoot. Did you need anything before you came by?"_

"Uh, no, not really. I just need to get ready, and I'll let you know when I'm on my way up. You stay in 810, right?"

_"Yep, that's the place. So I'm gonna go ahead and let you finish, and I can get to putting everything together. See you later, Tasha."_

"Bye, Freddie."

**(Apartment 810 at Angeles Village, between 12PM and 1PM)**

**Now at his place, and with everything necessary set up for the shoot, Freddie and Tasha **were waiting on their lunches to be delivered from The Grub Village. While they were waiting around, the pair had further discussed the shoot, and since there wasn't a particular theme or subject at hand, the direction of the shoot was relatively easy to map out.

"Okay, so, as far as clothes go, what else do you have here with you?" Freddie asked.

"There's some of everything that I brought with me," Tasha began in response. "There's jeans, T-shirts, dresses, uh... there's a few dress-ish jumpsuits, some bikinis and swimsuits, _and _there's even some lingerie in there somewhere."

"So you came prepared, then."

"Yeah. So we're getting started after lunch?"

"Yep, right after lunch. When we get going, we can start off with all the casual stuff you have with you," Freddie said. "In fact, we can even get a few shots of you in what you have on now."

Tasha was on board with Freddie's plan, or at least she was until she remembered what she had on: a red lumberjack-style shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, was slighty unbuttoned at the top and tied in a knot at the bottom, cut-off blue jean shorts and a pair of tan/light brown wedges similar to the pair she wore at Hungry's four days earlier.

"You sure you want me in this?" Tasha asked in a half-joking, half-skeptical manner. "I mean, I like my clothes, they're not bad looking, but... you really think this is photoshoot material?"

"Look, what I'm about to say is cliché as hell, but you look good in anything," Freddie began. "You could step in front of that camera in a garbage bag, and it would still be incredible. I don't actually expect you to do that, but it's still the truth. Besides, like I kind of said when you answered the door on Monday, you've been in pictures wearing little, and in some cases, you've been naked. And now that I think about it, you've worn skimpy, cut up clothes just like the shorts you're wearing now, so this wouldn't be, and it shouldn't be a big deal. So, come on, are you ready to become the world's hottest lumberjack or not?"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," Tasha said with a smile after laughing at the last part of Freddie's pep talk.

"Good. Hey, since we're still waiting on our lunch, let's try something out..."

**In the next few minutes, Freddie had taken his phone and began **taking pictures of his living room, which now included different lights, a folding screen and a white background wall that was being used for the shoot. He also took some pictures of himself and Tasha, both by themselves and together with each other, and while he was going to post some of them, there was the matter of a video he wanted to put up first.

**Freddie Benson (FreddieBensonWasHere) posted a video to his timeline. (Just now)**

**"What goes on, people? I'm gonna be off from work for the next week and a half, but before my downtime truly begins, I'm gonna be doing a pretty big project with someone really special. Come in and say hi to the people."**

**"Hi, people," **Tasha said happily as she stood beside Freddie and waved into the camera.

**"Yeah, it's really her. Pretty cool, right?"**

The moment in the video where Freddie verified that Tasha was with him was partly a issue of addressing any potential comments from their followers that they didn't personally know. But it was also a way to display their reunion, which happened the Monday before, to people who knew them back in Seattle, and good or bad, that also included Carly, Sam, Spencer and most of all, Gibby. Later, Tasha was tagged in the post, and she shared it on her own page, but both she and Freddie decided to check any comments on it and the pictures from his phone later after they were at least somewhat done with the shoot.

**"Okay, now that that's over with, ready to **take some pictures?" Freddie asked shortly after he and Tasha finished their food.

"Why, yes I am," Tasha replied, imitating a Southern belle sounding accent **(or a movie star from the 1940s. Wonder where that comes from.).**

"Alright, then let's do it," Freddie replied after laughing. The white T-shirt, tan cargo shorts and black-and-white Converses wearing photographer had turned up the fan near the media cabinet, a move that the model in the room quickly took note of.

"Going for the 'hair blowing in the wind' effect?" Tasha asked with a slight grin.

"No, not intentionally," Freddie answered with a grin of his own. "I mean, that's probably what will happen, but I turned the fan up because I know that it's gonna get hotter as the day goes on. Now that I think about it, it's already pretty hot right now."

Freddie didn't see it, but Tasha had looked at him and flashed a seductive smile. On one hand, he had a legit concern about the actual heat from the temperature outside, which made the fans (and the air conditioner) in his apartment necessary. But she also realized the possibility - and the actual reality - of Freddie giving a not-so-subtle account of her attractiveness.

After all of the joking and lighthearted conversation stopped, Freddie finally began taking pictures of Tasha. At the beginning, she had stuck with relatively simple poses, but after a while, and partly with Freddie's encouragement, Tasha began moving towards more expressive and sexier motions. After taking a picture or two of her with her hands on her head and her body swaying around in a silhouette-like manner, he thought back to a part of their conversation while he was still standing at her front door.

"Hey, is it okay if I ask you something important?" Freddie questioned after getting some more shots.

"Yeah, go ahead," Tasha replied in approval.

"The other day when we talked before you let me into your place, you said that when you did naked shoots, it was a career move and a self-confidence move. I get why you said what you did as far as it being a career move, and I might have an idea why, but why do it for self-confidence?"

"Uhhh, well, for one thing, even with how I grew up, and even with everything that I saw in that stretch of time, I still hadn't really reached the point of fully embracing my body and my looks yet. Even though it was in the year I did at UCLA, I was still a teenager when I started modeling. People deal with body image issues no matter how old they are, but it's even harder then. Another part of it was that I was trying to embrace being naked as more than just something sexual. I know that a lot of the nude pictures I took, especially with other models, might have looked suggestive as hell, and some people might even look at them as pornographic, but I wanted to show that a person could be comfortable if they bared themselves physically, with or without other people looking. And... this last reason, it's probably really fucking stupid, but... one more thing, or person, that actually encouraged me to start posing nude was Gibby."

"Okay, what does Gibby have to do any of this?" Freddie asked in confusion. "I mean, I know you two were together for a while, but what about him?"

"Well, part of it was me trying to gain back my own self-esteem. For a while after we split up, I was pretty down about the whole thing. I don't wanna be mean and say that Gibby's ugly, because he isn't, at least not physically. But he doesn't necessarily fit as the first thing a girl thinks of when she imagines a hot guy. I didn't care about that when we started dating, because, at least in the beginning, his personality made up for his looks. It wasn't until time went on that I woke up and realized that not only had he turned into a cheater, but also a got-damn jerk. But when it first happened, and even for a while after I graduated, I had wondered if I wasn't smart enough, if I wasn't pretty enough, and a lot of the other things someone might ask themselves when they first get dumped."

"What was the other part of it?" Freddie asked.

"It wasn't really a thought when I first started posing nude, or when I began modeling, period, for that matter," Tasha began. "But every so often, it had crossed my mind that I had to show him what he missed out on, and what he could have had if he would have stayed with me. I know it's petty, immature and just flat out stupid, but it's one of the places that I was in mentally and emotionally."

"I can understand that. How do you feel about him now?"

"I don't hate him, and as hard as it was, I've even forgiven Gibby for what he did to me," Tasha said. "But as far as any romantic or sexual thoughts go, the way I feel is 'fuck him', and I don't mean that in the good way. I'm over what happened between us, but I wouldn't take him back if he asked, and we never slept together before, and I definitely wouldn't do it now. I could acknowledge him if we were around each other, and maybe I could even have a conversation with him. But as far as anything intimate goes, that's out of the question."

Giving some more thought to everything Tasha had told him, Freddie then said, "I'm not gonna stay on any of this too much longer, but I do wanna say something about all of the things you just told me. First of all, I don't know how much you heard it when you were younger, and you probably hear it all the time now, but as somebody that's... a friend, I gotta say that you're beautiful, Tasha, and it's not just because of how you look, even though it plays a big part in it. It's also because you're smart, you're nice, you carry yourself pretty well, and you seem pretty strong, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too. And even though he's... my friend, or at least he's supposed to be, Gibby's a fucking idiot for letting you go and cheating on you with any other girl. I never really talked to him about it because it never came up after he left with Patrice, but if it had, I would tell him the same thing I'm telling you now. And I don't know who you want, or what you're looking for the next time you get into a relationship, but you deserve better than what Gibby put you through. And I'm serious about all of this."

After listening to him speak, Tasha quickly looked at Freddie and smiled as she said, "thank you, Freddie. I... I appreciate that."

"You're welcome," Freddie simply replied.

**A little while after the initial set of photos, and their brief but deep conversation, Tasha **went behind the folding screen to change into some other clothes, although this was more of a formality than it was of her being skeptical or even afraid of Freddie seeing her get undressed. Meanwhile, Freddie held his camera while he was waiting on her, and he looked through the pictures that he had just taken. While she briefly continued to search for another outfit, Tasha became curious about Freddie's own past in regards to relationships, and she decided to question him about said subject.

"Hey, I was thinking about something, and you don't have to tell me, but I just thought I'd ask," Tasha said from behind the folding screen.

"Sure, what's up?" Freddie answered as he briefly looked up from his camera.

"I... I know that for, like, a brief second, you and Carly were together, but had you been with anyone else after that?"

Freddie was hesitant to answer Tasha, since there was no real relationship to speak of aside from the mess of one that he had with Sam, but he decided to tell her anyway. "There was one more relationship that I had after that, and oddly enough, it was with Sam, if you can believe that."

"When'd that happen?"

"End of junior year at Ridgeway. There was this lock-in that happens at school every year, and that year, all of us were working on different projects, and that's partly how it started. We kissed that night, and she had checked herself into Troubled Waters for a few days - "

"Wait, she checked herself into Troubled Waters after you kissed? What was that about?"

"Apparently, she thought she was crazy, no, actually, insane for liking me. Me, Carly and Gibby, we had went to visit her after we finally found out where she was, and Carly and I both talked to her to convince her that she wasn't. We couldn't get her out ourselves, and her mom was in Mexico, so Spencer tried pretending he was her mother, but an old classmate of his from law school recognized him, so basically, we were stuck there. We did the web show there, but instead of doing the skits we were gonna have Gibby do, we had this video chat session where Carly asked the viewers if it was insane that Sam liked me. This girl and a crazy fanboy from the Webicon that we went to, they told us that it was perfectly normal for her to like me, although most of the time that the guy was on, he just kept yelling 'SEDDDIIIIEEE!', and when his mom told him that it was time for dinner, he ended up screaming out 'SPAGHETTTTIIIII!'"

Tasha busted out in a fit of laughter, albeit silently, just before Freddie continued the story. "So then what happened?"

"Right before the show ended, I put the camera on myself, and I pointed out that while everybody was worried about how Sam felt, nobody had bothered asking how I was feeling about everything. Sam thought I was gonna try to humiliate her for all the messed-up things she had said and done to me in the past. But instead, I... I had kissed her, and afterward, I had just said to her that I guess we were both insane, and from that point, we were together."

Understanding obviously that the relationship ended, but not knowing full details of how it worked between him and Sam while they were still together, Tasha then asked Freddie, "what was it like, you know, while you two were going out?"

"Long story short, it was horrible," Freddie replied. "I mean, we had our good moments here and there, but more often than not, any time we spent together was disastrous."

"So just how bad was it between both of you?"

"Really bad. Like, for example, we went on this date to Pini's, and we were arguing so much by that point in time, that we had Carly come with us."

"So Carly was basically your chaperone that night?" Tasha asked, a hint of laughter evident in her voice. Freddie would have laughed himself if he hadn't remembered firsthand what his experience was like.

"Yeah, she was. Even before that night, she always ended up having to be the voice of reason because of how much we had dragged her into our bullshit. Another moment that was bad was when Sam went to visit a uncle and cousin of hers in prison, and they asked us to smuggle hams in there. Of course, with Sam being who she is, this really meant that _I _had to smuggle them in, and the guards figured this out, and we got busted, so that meant no ham for them."

"So you had a date with a chaperone involved, and you almost went to jail for smuggling hams into the place. Your relationship with Sam really was messy."

"Yeah, but none of that was as bad as what happened the week before we broke up."

"You mean there's something worse than that?" Tasha asked in mild surprise.

"Oh yeah there is," Freddie answered. "For one thing, I had planned a date to the movies with Sam one night, but my mom hadn't found out we were dating yet, so I had to get Spencer to cover for me by telling her that I was getting yeast for him because he wanted to start a bread business out of his and Carly's apartment. Then one day, Gibby had went into the elevator with my mom, and he showed her these pictures he had of me and Sam together that was proof that we were dating. Apparently he was doing this because he was mad that Sam had turned all of her aggression and abuse on him, where before, she did it to me _and _him."

"That wasn't the end of it, I take it."

"Nope, not even a little bit. Later on, Carly and Sam had went to Glitter Gloss, and while they were out, my mom came by, and she was so insistent on me and Sam splitting up that she tried bribing me with 100 thousand dollars worth of palladium. But I didn't take it. The worst thing that happened during all of this, though, is what happened to my application to N.E.R.D Camp."

"Wait, what is N.E.R.D Camp?"

"New Electronic Research and Development. It's this program that's held every summer, and it would have allowed me the chance to go to any school I wanted had I went to the camp. But I found out I didn't get accepted because of what Sam did to my application."

"What did she do?" Tasha asked, already feeling bad for Freddie and somewhat pissed at Sam because of what he just told her.

"She changed the answers to all of the questions on the application," Freddie began. "And what made it even worse is that she did it because she was pissed off at me because I hadn't told her what time it was one day four months before we started dating."

"That's horrible. I... I'm sorry about that, Freddie."

"Thanks, but if you want horrible, then you should hear what Carly did after I found out. The reason she even said anything in the first place is because we missed a webshow, and because she got talked into it by my mom and Gibby. But then when I found out about the application and even gave some thought into dumping Sam, Carly told me to get over it, one, because of how long it took before I found out, and two, because Sam apparently 'ruined stuff for her' too."

"If all of that happened, why didn't you break up with Sam then?"

"Besides the simple fact that I was out of my right mind? I had actually bought Carly's bullshit about her having stuff ruined by Sam, not to mention her trying to sell me on Sam's so-called 'good' qualities. Me not being in my right mind is also what had kept me from kicking Gibby's ass after he had forced my mom out of the studio before I finally made peace with Sam. Well, that and the fact that she had already did it for the fact that Gibby and my mom tried convincing Carly to get us to break up in the first place."

Still trying to wrap her mind around everything she was just told, and also becoming increasingly angry at Sam, Carly and especially Gibby, Tasha subsided the emotion enough to ask, "so what happened that finally did get you two to break up with each other?"

"Now, this part, it really is kind of crazy," Freddie started. "It isn't as bad as the other stuff, but it's still pretty weird in its own way. See, Spencer had started dating this woman just a little older than him who used to babysit him when he was a kid. The simple fact they were going out wasn't the problem, but instead of acting like two people who were dating, they still functioned like a babysitter and a kid. One night, while they were watching a movie at his and Carly's, Carly came and lectured them about it, and it just so happened that I was walking down into the living room with Sam while Carly was talking, so we heard everything she said to them."

"Whatever she said to them must have applied to you too."

"Yeah, it did. Carly actually told Spencer and Jenna, the woman he was dating, that their relationship was 'forced and wrong', and oddly enough, that was the part of the conversation we had heard. So, after she left, me and Sam, we talked for a second, and that's when we finally decided to end it. Although if you let her tell it, she dumped me. And even after that, it took another hour and a half, because we... we made out in the elevator."

Hearing the traces of embarrassment in his voice as she finally got dressed, and wondering what impact his relationship with Sam had on him now, Tasha asked Freddie about it.

"I know that when you look back on it now, obviously, you probably aren't happy about what happened between you and Sam, but... how do you _really _feel about it?"

"To be frank about it, dating Sam was one of the worst fucking mistakes I ever made in my entire life," Freddie answered after letting out a sigh. "Truth be told, even hanging around and being friends with her, if it can even be called that, that was a bad idea, because we always fought and argued with each other, she always found a way to disrespect me and treat me like shit, and more often than not, I ended up getting in trouble for something that she did. Hell, I really feel like we only tolerated each other because of Carly, and that was even bullshit, because more often than not, Sam didn't listen to her when she told her to back off, and usually, Carly was more concerned about Sam than she was about me."

Finally dressed and out of the confinement of the folding screen, Tasha walked over to Freddie and told him, "listen, I know that you said earlier that I deserved better because of what happened with me because of Gibby, but... I really think the same thing could be said about you. I mean, you're a great guy, and knowing some of the things you had to deal with, especially everything that you've told me, you really deserve some better friends, not to mention girlfriends. At the very least, Carly, Sam and Gibby should have been better friends to you than they were before you finally split up from each other. They should know, a lot of people should know about the kind of guy you are, but if they can't understand that, then what's the point in dealing with them?"

"So, you're pretty, smart and you give good advice. Where were you the last six years of my life?" Freddie asked jokingly.

"I was busy taking over the world in all of my naked glory, remember?" Tasha replied in the same manner, remembering the joke Freddie made during their time together on Monday.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But seriously, I do appreciate what you said, Tasha. Thanks for that."

"Welcome. So, what do you think?" Tasha was referring to the next outfit she had changed into: a black tank top, dark blue jeans and black ankle boots. The jeans were the most appealing part of clothing because of their tight fit, which showed off her surprisingly full backside.

"It looks great, but... you sure you'll be okay in that?" Freddie really did like how Tasha looked in her clothes, but he was also concerned about how she would be affected by the heat because of what she was wearing.

"It's only gonna be for a few minutes, and then, once you get enough pictures, I can change again. I'll be alright. Plus, this might actually be keeping me from freezing." Tasha knew and respected Freddie's concerns, but she also knew that as time went on, and the temperature outside would go up, the temperature in the apartment would without question go down, and at that rate, she felt that a little warmth might be helpful in the situation.

Rather than press the issue any further, Freddie simply decided to move on from the subject and said, "alright, suit yourself. So, are you ready to take some more pictures?"

"Sure," Tasha simply replied.

**Before Freddie got back behind the camera, he took a second to turn on his PearPod and **find some music to play. But rather than pick any particular song himself, he simply allowed the "shuffle" feature to run, and while the song wasn't the hit that elevated Tasha into practical superstardom, it was most likely still familiar to her because of the artists involved. As the opening beat kicked in, Freddie started snapping more shots of Tasha, and he continued to do so as the singing began after 20 seconds.

_"She's the kind of girl you wanna marry, the kind of girl you'd walk the whole earth for/ Put her on your back and just carry, her attitude is hotter than the earth's core."_

_"When she's around, nothing else matters, untouchable, she's got her own force field/ Sooner or later someone will get at her, If I don't someone else will."_

_"Wanna Love You Girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you/ Wanna Love You Girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you/ Wanna Love You Girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you/ Wanna Love You Girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, wanna love you..._

As the song was playing, Freddie was truly focused on taking pictures of Tasha, but in his mind, along with thinking of the lyrics (and possibly singing them in his head), he was also thinking that he was in a lucky and enviable position by simply being around her, let alone being a friend of hers who just so happened to be conducting her latest photoshoot. He was also questioning (again) how anyone who had the privilege of having her as a girlfriend, and eventually, a wife, could simply let her go, much less cheat on her and mistreat her like Gibby had done. Fortunately though, the song, and more importantly, the shoot kept Freddie from getting too distracted by these thoughts, and with that, he continued on with capturing Tasha on camera.

_"She's the kind of girl you wanna marry/ Scientists say that she's the second sunshine/ And now my life is sweeter than berries/ I guess if we have sex our love will turn to wine._"

Freddie wasn't aware of it, but Tasha was more or less in the same train of thought about him as he was about her. She had already expressed (to herself) that Freddie would have been the better option when they were teenagers, and this was further amplified by everything she knew about his past, both from what she already knew from when they were in high school, and from what he said to her on Monday and earlier today. She also considered his general personality, demeanor and intelligence, and along with finding him attractive, and dare she say, sexy, she ultimately came to the conclusion that any girl, including her, would be just as lucky to have him as any guy, including Freddie, would be lucky to have her.

All of these thoughts aside, Tasha simply continued to strike poses as Freddie kept clicking away on the camera.

_"When she's around, nothing else matters/ Even if the sky was at a stand still/ If I turn my back then someone will get at her/ If I don't someone else will."_

_"Wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, w__anna love you girl, wanna love you/ __Wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, w__anna love you girl, wanna love you/ __Wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, __Wanna love you girl, wanna love you/ __Wanna love you girl, wanna love you girl, w__anna love you girl, wanna love you."_

Eventually, the song ended, and as this happened, Freddie took a few more pictures before taking the camera and hooking it up to his laptop in order to show the photos in better quality.

"You wanna see how we've done so far?" Freddie asked Tasha once the pictures were finished loading.

"Sure," Tasha simply replied as she walked over. As Freddie sat down on his couch, she took a seat next to him, and as both of them looked over the pictures that had already been taken, long story short, the model was happy with what she saw. "Wow, Freddie, these are great."

"You think so?" Freddie asked, happy with Tasha's reaction to the photos.

"Yeah, better yet, I know so. I told you this was a good idea."

"It wasn't a bad one," Freddie said with a slight laugh. "Okay, so did you wanna take a few more pictures in this, or are you ready to change again?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go and change. Maybe in a dress this time," Tasha said with a smile and slightly seductive tone.

"Can't wait to see that." While Tasha went to change again, Freddie had checked Handbook for any comments on the video and pictures he posted before the photoshoot began. He noticed some of the comments from people who were on his fan page as well as the personal one, and he even clicked "like" on a few of them. But at the moment, the comments that stood out the most came from some of the graduates of Hollywood Arts, particularly the ones he met at Kenan Thompson's party six years earlier.

**André Harris writes:**

_**"You got Tasha Renteria at your place, and you're doing a photoshoot with her? Man, you are lucky. Can't wait to see the pictures."**_

**(Freddie Benson likes this comment.)**

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"Yeah, she's here, and we're still shooting right now, although right now, we're taking a quick break. Lucky is an understatement, but I can't really argue with you there. Once we finish and sort through the pictures, and they're on her site, I'll post them here too, or at least I'll put up the link."**

**Trina Vega writes: **

_**"Well, look at you, handsome. You have the hottest model in the world at your apartment, and you got her on camera. Bet that's pretty hot. You gotta come by sometime to see me and Jade so we can have a shoot of our own... among other things."**_

**(Freddie Benson and Jade West like this comment.)**

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"Hello to you too, beautiful. When I get a chance, I can come by and do a shoot with you and Jade. Although I gotta say that you two have took some pretty hot pics on your own. As for those 'other things', well, we'll see. ;-)"**

**Jade West writes:**

_**"I never thought that I would say this when we were growing up, but Trina's right. You gotta come over at some point in time. Tasha's pretty hot, but you could use a little bit of us in front of your camera... and other places. And thanks for complimenting my photog skills by the way."**_

**(Freddie Benson and Trina Vega like this comment.)**

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"Is there something you and Trina want me to know about? :-D But seriously, like I told her, I'll come by some day, and if nothing else, we'll have our own photoshoot. And you're welcome."**

**(Trina Vega and Jade West like this comment.)**

**Just as he had finished reading and responding to André, Trina and Jade's comments, Freddie **clicked off of Handbook and made sure that the first sets of pictures from the shoot were saved in his laptop. Meanwhile, Tasha was still behind the folding screen, although she had finished getting changed just before Freddie closed his laptop. Right before she emerged from the screen, she asked, "so, what's the buzz like on our Handbook posts?"

"The buzz is pretty big already," Freddie replied. "Of course, people are asking to see the pictures, along with the obvious part about me being lucky to be around you. And then... well, let's just say that I've been... recruited for some other photoshoots in the future."

"Well, you are good at what you do, so there's that, and it should be pointed out that I'm just as lucky, maybe even more so."

"Sure, let's go with that. Anyway, are you still changing, or - ?"

"No, actually, I'm done now. I just finished a minute ago while you were still on your laptop. So, what do you think?"

"Wow. You look... you look amazing."

When Tasha stepped out from behind the folding screen, Freddie had noticed her in a pair of black heels and a green (and black) dress. The dress stopped a few inches above her knees - although it still showed off plenty of leg, and her breasts were plenty revealed as well. But while the dress looked relatively normal on the right, the black cup on the left - along with the belt that wrapped around under the bra area - was engulfed in different stones and jewels, and on the left side of her body, there was a large opening in the dress that showed off her side and the top left part of her stomach.

Back in his living room, having been moved simply by what he said, and even more by the reaction that came with it, Tasha formed a smile as she looked back in Freddie's eyes before saying, "well, thanks", before turning around to show off the rest of herself in the dress.

"Actually, what I should have said was that you look stunning, sexy, insanely gorgeous."

"You like it?"

"Good Lord, yes."

"Thanks, Freddie," Tasha said after letting out a slight laugh at Freddie's reaction. "So, are we still doing a photoshoot, or nah?"

"Oh, we're still doing a photoshoot. Now, come on, Renteria. Let's get you in front of the camera," Freddie replied.

"Let's go, Benson."

**Just before he got back to the shoot with Tasha, Freddie went **to turn the music back on, and with the shuffle feature still on his PearPod, it went to another song that went back even further into their childhood days. But given the subject matter of the song, and how it tied in with Freddie's own thoughts and perception of Tasha, the issue of the time mattered little to none.

_"She's blood, flesh and bones, no tucks or silicone/ She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound/ But somehow I can't believe that anything should happen/ I know where I belong, and nothing's gonna happen, yeah..."_

_"'Cause she's so high, h__igh above me, she's so lovely/ s__he's so high, l__ike Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite/ s__he's so high, h__igh above me."_

_"First class, fancy free, she's high society/ s__he's got the best of everything/ w__hat could a guy like me ever really offer?/ s__he's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother? Ahh..."_

_"'Cause she's so high, h__igh above me, she's so lovely/ s__he's so high, li__ke Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite/ s__he's so high, hi__gh above me."_

As the guitar solo played before the third verse, and while he continued to take pictures of Tasha as she motioned in several different poses, Freddie began thinking about the general first impression that he had after first seeing her, and while he also considered the other shoots and selfies of her, the other moment that stuck out to him was the time that he spent with her at Hungry's and her apartment just four days earlier. While Tasha's looks had him captivated (as was the case with other men, and even some women), what really drew him in was the personality and intelligence that she has, and to an even deeper degree, the level of interest that she appeared to have about his life. The first factors were a sign that he wasn't dealing with the stereotypical model woman, and the other gave him the feeling that if she wanted him, it was for who he actually was and not what his titles and accomplishments were, not to mention that she actually respected him. He hadn't found that much, if at all, from girls during his days at Ridgeway, and the only true example of this during his days at U-Dub was in a friend of his who had since returned home.

The bottom line was that Freddie knew that, even if she was only his friend, he had a gem of a woman in his presence in Tasha, and he mentally made it a point to value that from this point on, regardless of where their relationship stood after today.

_"She comes to speak to me, I freeze immediately/ 'cause what she says sounds so unreal/ 'cause somehow, I can't believe that anything should happen/ I know where I belong, and nothing's gonna happen/ yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._"

"_'Cause she's so high, high above me, she's so lovely/ she's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite/ she's so high, high above me/ she's so high, high above me."_

**"You know, if graphic and web design doesn't work out for you, you could just **become a full-time photographer," Tasha said, still wearing the dress that she was captured in on film.

"Maybe, but last time I checked, graphic and web design was working for me just fine," Freddie began. "And besides, even if I'm a good photographer, my pictures look great because I have good muses."

"Oh, come on, you don't give yourself enough credit. I never thought I would say this to anybody, but you are _way _too modest."

"Okay, maybe, but just think if I wasn't 'way too modest'. I'd be like every other arrogant asshole, and there's already too many of those running around in the world."

"That is true."

"I know it is."

"_Anyway, _how much further were you planning on taking this shoot?"

"Well, it depends on how much longer you're prepared to go. We didn't decide on a set number of pictures, and we have enough to stop now. But if you wanna keep going, then I'm ready for that too."

"_(We may have to see about that later.) _Alright then. If you can handle it, then let's keep shooting. You might wanna brace yourself, though. If you keep taking pictures, you might sense that it's getting hot."

"Well, it's already hot, outside and in here."

"Yeah, but... it can get hotter."

"How much hotter?"

"You'll see."

No sooner than she finished talking, Tasha walked back behind the folding screen to get changed again. While she walked away, Freddie had watched until she disappeared, even briefly doing so with a raised eyebrow. While this was happening, he thought of her past shoots, and where things were possibly headed between the two of them, both on and off camera, and it did a number on him mentally. In fact, it was to the point where he brought himself to say...

"_Buen Señor _(Good Lord)."

Before Freddie could get even further lost in his thoughts, he went and loaded up the current set of pictures to his laptop.

**Well, kids, it looks like our friend Freddie is in for a long day. But anyway, as you saw, he and Tasha were pretty busy. Not in the good way, but it may be headed that way later on down the line. And if nothing else, they both have a pretty solid fanbase, particularly from a certain (fictional) high school that we all know. But until next time, hopefully you enjoyed this latest update of mine. Now if you excuse me, I got some models waiting on me with some fresh burgers. See ya!**

**(Music featured in this chapter: "Wanna Love You Girl" by Robin Thicke and Pharell Williams, and "She's So High" by Tal Bachman. Both songs belong to the artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their recordings. No copyright infringement is intended.)**


	3. The Battle Of Words, Urges And Emotions

**Okay, you already know this, but just in case you don't, Dan and Nick own _iCarly _and _Victorious. _The songs in this chapter (and throughout the story) belong to the artists, writers and producers who made them. Angeles Village and Handbook are the only things that belong to me.**

**Long story short, the shoot gets a little hotter (especially clothing-wise), there's some singing, and there's even a little bit of action. Now that I said that, I bring you chapter 3 of "Got Me A Model".**

**(Apartment 810 at Angeles Village; Los Angeles; Friday June 30, 2017, sometime between 2 and 3PM) **

**Shortly after he uploaded and saved the pictures of her in the green and black dress onto his laptop, Freddie didn't spend much time waiting on Tasha **before she reemerged from the folding screen in a black sundress with yellow flowers, most likely roses, printed all around it. And to up the fun factor of it, she had also put on a pair of sunglasses that she brought with her.

Now with that over, Tasha was again behind the folding screen searching for an outfit that was camera-suitable. She had more or less said to Freddie that the shoot would get hotter, but while she was telling the truth, she also felt the need to not overload his senses, so she took it upon herself to look through some more of her dresses.

Meanwhile, just as Freddie had finished putting the latest round of photos on his laptop, he had started looking for another song to play for when he started taking pictures of Tasha again. Even with the songs that were on earlier, along with what he had told her after she explained her reasons for doing nude shoots, he sensed that there was still some lingering doubt in her mind that she hadn't expressed. With this in mind, he scrolled through his PearPod again, and before long, he found a song from a TV show that had grown wildly popular in the last couple of years, and more importantly, a song that fit everything his own words and the two earlier songs were trying to convince her of. And his decision became even more justified when she stepped out from behind the folding screen again.

"Okay, I'm dressed now, so how do I look?" Tasha said after stepping back into the living room.

"Whoa." Freddie's response was simple, but yet it spoke volumes, and with what Tasha had on, it wasn't difficult to see why. Like she had done earlier, she had put on another green dress - or turquoise if someone wanted to get technical about it, and she was wearing another pair of black heels. But this dress was much shorter and much tighter than the stone-studded version that she had worn earlier in the afternoon. The straps that went around the shoulders were shoestring thin, and if it wasn't for the four belt-sized elastic straps that were in place, there wouldn't have been much of any back area to the dress except for what covered her ass. And of course, there was plenty of cleavage to ogle over if anyone chose to do so.

But the bottom line was that Freddie was more than impressed by what he saw, and Tasha easily picked up on this.

"So, am I stunning, sexy and insanely gorgeous again?" Tasha asked with a smirk once she saw Freddie's reaction.

"Well, you're like that anyway, but yeah, it's definitely showing right now," Freddie replied. "Now, if I remember right, we have a photoshoot to get back to."

"Yeah, we do." With that, Tasha went back to her spot that she had been in throughout the afternoon. Before he got back behind the camera, Freddie scrolled down to the song he had found on his PearPod before putting it back on the speaker deck. Just before he turned the song on as he grabbed his camera, he jokingly asked her, "who's not ready?"

"I'm not," Tasha said in the same manner.

No sooner than the song began, Freddie picked the camera up and began snapping some more pics of Tasha, but not before doing an imitation of the opening vocals, which got a laugh out of the model. The words weren't his own, and he hadn't bothered singing along with the song as it played - at least not that Tasha could see, but even with that in mind, it was a fair judgment to assume that Freddie was in agreement with what was coming from the speakers.

"_Sometimes you feel insecure, trust me babe, I understand (straight up, for real)/ even with no manicure, just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin')/ you look so good when you walking by, sexy comes in every size/ keep wearing that, you ain't playin' (la la la la la)/ you got yourself a new man, F Kanye's 'Workout Plan', I call that baby fat (baby fat)/ 'cause you sure look good to me/ I think..." _

_"You're So Beautiful (shake it, shake it), g__ive the world a show (move it, move it)/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ sha__ke it fast, it's yours __(how much you pay for it?)/ I __say, You're So Beautiful (shake it, shake it)/ an__d I don't care who knows (move it, move it)/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ sh__ake it fast, 'cau__se it sure look good to me." _

_"Hakeem got a thing for the ladies, th__e ladies got a thing for the Hakeem/ wh__at I'ma do with you? Damn, you so beautiful, ho__w do I get you on my team?/ you __can be natural with a wig on/ ch__ocolate, caramel, or a redbone/ s__o confident, so classy, __I should kiss you for the hell of it, no chapstick/ ca__n't help it, I love all women/ b__ig, small, medium, and tall women/ a__ww man, every one of ya look good to me/ ain__'t gotta be a beaver to get wood from me, get it?/ whe__re the hell do ya come from? S__hot me like a bullet, where did you get a gun from?/ land__ed on your planet in another dimension/ look__in' at you got me standing up at attention, y__ou got me going..."_

_"You're So Beautiful (shake it, shake it), give the world a show (move it, move it)/ go up down, up down, up down/ go up down, up down, up down/ shake it fast, it's yours (how much you pay for it?)/ I say, You're So Beautiful (shake it, shake it)/ and I don't care who knows (move it, move it)/ go up down, up down, up down/ go up down, up down, up down/ shake it fast, 'cause it sure look good to me."_

**Freddie wasn't sure if the words had gotten through to Tasha yet, but one thing that was certain was that his sentiment was more or less echoed **by the song that was playing. He was interested in Tasha, but that was only an added factor to why he picked the song. He understood it if Tasha was modest, but Freddie knew that there wasn't much, if any, reason for her to have ever doubted herself for any reason, especially because of Gibby letting her go because he wasn't smart enough to know what he had. Freddie had more or less expressed it earlier in the afternoon, and any guy or girl in their right mind would have said the same thing, even if they didn't have any knowledge of her past.

But no matter the reason, Freddie wanted to remind and reassure Tasha of something that he and many others around the world knew, and that she should know herself: that she was so beautiful.

_"Shake it fast/ shake it, shake it fast/ you lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money)/ shake it fast/ shake it, shake it fast/ you lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money)/ shake it fast/ shake it, shake it fast/ you lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money)/ shake it fast/ shake it, shake it fast/ you lookin' like a bag of money (shake it, honey)..."_

_"You're So Beautiful (shake it, shake it), give the world a show (move it, move it)/ go up down, up down, up down/ go up down, up down, up down/ shake it fast, it's yours (how much you pay for it?)/ __I say, You're So Beautiful (shake it, shake it)/ an__d I don't care who knows (move it, move it)/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ go__up down, up down, up down/ go __up down, up down, up down/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ g__o up down, up down, up down/ sh__ake it fast, 'c__ause it sure look good to me..."_

**Once the latest portion of the shoot was over, and as he was putting the pictures on his laptop, Freddie and Tasha were sitting next to each other **on the couch, and the model - who had slipped off her heels, but was still in her dress - was curious about the ex-techie's song selection throughout the afternoon, and any personal intention behind it.

"So, not that I mind, but is there any reason that you picked the songs that played all the time that we've been shooting? Is there something that you wanna tell me?" Tasha asked, the second question coming in a more teasing fashion.

"Actually, aside from the last song, all the music just randomly came on," Freddie said with a smile and a slight laugh. "And it just so happens that every song was by a guy or two who wanted to express their desire and appreciation for the women in their lives. But seriously, Tasha, all of these songs, whether I actually picked them or not, they do have a point. And I'm not gonna lie to you, I am interested in you. I have been in some kind of way ever since I first saw you. But beyond that, I remember what you said to me earlier today, and even on Monday. I can understand that maybe you wouldn't brag or make a big deal about yourself, but there's seriously no reason for you to have ever doubted yourself. I know you weren't sure about how you looked, about how smart you are, or what you would have done had you not started modeling. But I meant everything that I've said this week. Even without you being this big-time model and actress, you still could be and do something special. When I said that in my video before we started, I seriously meant that, and any guy or girl anywhere else would tell you the same thing. Even if they said it just so they could sleep with you or get you naked in person, it still wouldn't be wrong. You really are special, Tasha, and I think you should know that."

**(Damn, that was a long paragraph.)**

"So, you really are serious. You're not just blowing smoke up my ass to fuck me or get me to strip for you," Tasha said.

"There's a joke in there somewhere, but I'm gonna leave it alone. But yeah, Tasha, I really do mean what I said. You're smart, you're talented, you're down to earth, you're funny, you're strong, and... _'You're So Beautiful'! And I don't care who knows!"_

"Oh GOD, can you let the guy in the song sing it?" Tasha asked after laughing hysterically at Freddie's rendition of the song that just went off.

"What's wrong, you don't like my singing?"

"I've heard better."

"Ouch. Well, at least you were nice about it," Freddie joked, getting another laugh from Tasha.

Even as the pair talked deeply and joked around, Freddie still kept on with uploading and saving the pictures he had taken of Tasha. But it just so happened that the picture-saving ended when the talking and humor did, and the silence, while it was brief, lasted long enough for the duo to make eye contact again. When this happened, the look they gave each other had drawn them even closer than they already were, and in just a split second, the pair had began kissing. It wasn't a deep kiss, and it didn't last long, but the lip-lock was still intimate just the same, and more importantly, it served as a sign of confirmation of the two's feelings for each other.

Just as they had stopped kissing and had broke apart, Freddie and Tasha looked at each other again, although this time, each twenty-something wore a slight look of nervousness in their expressions. This wasn't a sign of shame or embarrassment, but rather, one of simple surprise. Still, the brief silence that filled the apartment had maintained itself until Tasha anxiously broke it.

"Uh, I... Maybe I should just get dressed for the next set of pictures. Are you planning on taking any more?"

"Yeah, if... if you still wanted to keep going," Freddie said, just as anxious and nervous as Tasha was, if not more. Once the conversation ended, Tasha went back behind the folding screen and searched for another outfit to put on. While this was happening, she had began mentally kicking herself for letting her nerves dictate her emotions.

_"Okay, why the hell am I nervous? I like him, and he said he's interested in me. So all this nervous, anxious and scared shit, it doesn't make sense. Somebody's dying to get her hands on him, and here I am in panic mode. Get off it, Renteria."_

Tasha's thought were driven mainly by her and Freddie's interest in each other, but also by her understanding that other females were interested in him, and this was without her knowing about the conversations that he had with Trina and Jade on Handbook earlier in the afternoon.

Eventually, Tasha found a rather seductive piece of clothing and another pair of black heels in her bag, and in a flash, her fear had evaporated, and better yet, her desire to lure Freddie further in, along with her general self-confidence had reappeared. The model began taking off the dress she had on, as well as the pair of underwear she was wearing, before stepping into the outfit that she had just taken out. After she had gotten dressed in the outfit and the heels, Tasha then took large strands of hair from the front of her head and tied them into a ponytail, with the rest of it still hanging straight down. Before she stepped foot back into the living room, Tasha gave herself one last look-over in her mirror, as much as she could see, and just as she finished observing herself, she had a glaring thought about the impact of what she was wearing, both within herself and what it might do to the object of her affection.

"I like this," Tasha said quietly to herself. "And Freddie, he'll definitely like it."

Shortly after she finished getting dressed, Tasha remembered that there was some of her playlist on her PearPhone, and one song in particular had stood out in her mind, partly because of what had already happened throughout the afternoon, and also because of her general attraction to and desire for Freddie. Once she found the song and had it on standby, she walked out of the folding screen and had asked Freddie, who at the moment, had stepped into the kitchen to get some water for both of them, if she could attach her phone to the deck.

"Hey, is it okay if I played something of mine on here?" Tasha asked as she stood next to the PearPod deck.

"Sure, go ahead. Just grab my PearPod and... and put your phone on the deck." As expected, the hesitation in the end of Freddie's answer was due to him seeing what Tasha had changed into as he walked back into the living room with their water. As it turned out, Tasha had on a see-through black halter thong teddy and black heels, and across the chest and the top of the stomach, there were multiple black stones attached. There was solid black lining in the crotch area, and it also appeared that it was the same at the bra area as well, although it may have simply been because Tasha had on a bra under the teddy. Either way, Tasha's latest get-up, and the way that she looked in it, had Freddie's mind (and other places on him) all worked up, and his general feelings for her, along with the kiss that they shared just minutes earlier, didn't help matters either.

"I... I got us something to drink," Freddie said as he handed her a bottle of water, still in a daze because of Tasha and her latest choice of clothing.

"Thanks. So what do you think?" Tasha asked regarding her teddy after taking the water.

"(_Damn, girl._) Long story short, Tasha, you... you look so fucking sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Having calmed his nerves at least somewhat, and gaining a sudden burst of confidence in the process, Freddie picked up the camera with a smile as he walked past Tasha before saying, "now, why don't we take some more pictures?"

"Let's do that," Tasha said in the same manner as she finally cued up the song on her phone before putting it on the deck. Being in the same space with each other also gave Freddie a chance to watch Tasha walk back to the spot she had stood in for most of the afternoon, and he had to fight the urge to reach over and grab her ass, which was surprisingly full despite her slim build.

"Maybe later," Freddie said to himself as he saw Tasha get back in place.

Just as Tasha began to pose and Freddie started clicking away on the camera, the song she had picked out began to play, and if she hadn't regained any confidence or feeling of sexiness before - which she clearly had, then it was definitely reappearing now in her motions and slight dancing, which was nearly as seductive as the woman herself and the teddy she had on.

_"I've got this thing, gonna blow your mind/ pulling your string, helping you unwind/ you want to know, but it can't be taught/ you want to steal, 'cause it can't be bought..."_

Freddie had said that he "wanted one of those" when he first saw Tasha when she showed up to the "iCarly" studio after a webcast, and he repeated that thought out loud when he left to go back to work after their lunch date on Monday. Now, with Tasha sexily posing and dancing to the music filling the room, it served as gasoline that was thrown on the fire that served as Freddie's fantasy. Like the rest of the world, he had seen Tasha in the same manner in different photoshoots and selfies, and it turned him on then. It was one thing for him to see her like that in movies, magazines, bus stop ads and on the Internet and TV. But it was something entirely different to have her like this right in front of him, and even with their past history - as little as they may have had, it still did a number on him mentally and physically, even if at the moment, it wasn't blatantly obvious to the woman he pined over.

_"I've got this thing, gonna tie your tongue/ step in my ring, you'll be out round one/ you want to feel, but you've got no touch/ you think it's love, but you think too much..."_

At the moment, the teddy and her movements may have appeared to be a tease on the surface, and in Freddie's case, had this been happening in his Ridgeway days, or even with certain girls during his time at Washington, it probably would have been. But this moment was different, and more importantly, Tasha was different. She was in no way desperate, as it was painfully obvious that she could have damn near any man or woman that she wanted if she chose to go after them, or if someone approached her and she decided to say yes. But in Freddie, she had found someone that she actually wanted who actually wanted her, and not just for what she showed off in pictures, videos or movies. She may acted as if she was teasing him or luring him in, but deep down, she was ready to jump on him and do whatever he would let her as soon as she got the chance, if he gave it to her.

_"I got it... I got it... I got it."_

_"I got this thing, gonna break you down/ yo__u're crumbling 'til you hit the ground/ y__ou wanna try, come and have your taste/ t__his thing won't stop 'til you can't see straight..."_

As the song kept playing, and as Tasha continued to move, Freddie began thinking about a multitude of things. First, he wondered what might have happened if he reunited with her before Monday, and what impact it might have had on their current situation, and it even caused him to ask himself if it would have occurred sooner, and on a more frequent level.

Then, on another note, Freddie started thinking about what he could do - and what he might like to do - if things became physical between him and Tasha in a good way at some point in time. He had his fair share of action in college, and his general experience with women during that time was miles above what he had dealt with as a kid. To a degree, some of that luck in his U-Dub days followed him down to L.A., and under different circumstances, he definitely would have taken a shot at doing "other things" with Trina and Jade in the event that he had went to see them for their own photoshoot. But as tempting as it had been, and still was, his strong like of Tasha had outdone any desire he may have had to do anything with the aforementioned duo, and even if he did get another chance with them down the line, he wasn't stressing over the thought. The lack of emotion would be even more prevalent if he knew that Tasha had shared his sentiment for the most part.

_"I got it... I got it... I got it... I got it... I got it... I got this thing."_

**Once the song ended, Freddie repeated the process of putting the pictures he took onto his laptop, and Tasha had went back **behind the folding screen to change again. This separation didn't last long, though, as she walked over to the couch to sit next to him, and she had put her red lumberjack-style shirt back on, at least for the time being.

"Finally had enough of standing in front of the camera all day?" Freddie asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm just giving myself a break," Tasha replied in the same manner after glancing at Freddie with a slight "really?" look.

"Well, you know, we can just end it here, Tasha. You really don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"Really, Freddie, it's fine. I was actually thinking of doing at least one more thing before we really did finish."

"What's that?" Freddie asked.

"I know that when we talked this morning and at lunch, I said that I didn't have any plan or theme in mind," Tasha began. "But... with the weather being what it is, and just for the sake of shooting somewhere else besides the living room, I think that it'd be nice if we took this to the bathroom."

"Wait, you wanna do a part of this shoot in my bathroom?" Freddie asked, confused and caught off-guard by Tasha's request.

"Yeah, I do. To be more specific, I was planning on you taking pictures of me in the shower."

"Okay. So were you planning on washing up again, or - "

"No, Freddie. I just did that part a few hours ago," Tasha said with a playful whine and laugh after lighty hitting him on his arm. "Really, what I wanted to do was to go for the effect. It's really hot outside, so being in the shower is a way to keep me cool, get me wet, you know, those sort of things."

The general idea became more intriguing to Freddie as he heard Tasha explain it, but as with (almost) any normal guy, the part about her being wet stuck out to him, for various reasons. However, rather than letting that cloud his focus, or at least letting that cloud it too much, Freddie thought to go along with Tasha's plan, and with no more hesitation or doubt on his part (not that there was a lot of it), he simply told her, "okay, sure, we can do it. Just give me a second."

**After making sure that there was enough light in the bathroom, and after he went to find **a waterproof lens for his camera, Freddie went back into his bathroom, specifically near the shower, and when he did so, he came to find that Tasha was still in her shirt, and she had went and grabbed (yet) another pair of heels from her bag before going back into Freddie's bathroom.

"Well, that's a first," Freddie said as he saw Tasha putting on the multi-strap stilettos.

"What is?" Tasha asked, although she did so with a smile because she may have had an idea.

"I don't think I've seen a woman wearing heels in the shower before."

"Well, I just thought it'd be cool to get some glamour shots in before the waterworks got started."

**(Okay, it don't make sense, but trust me, a lot of other photoshoots don't either.)**

"Fair enough. Since that's the case, get rid of that shirt and strut your butt into that shower, Renteria."

"As you wish, Benson." It was only a split second before Tasha followed Freddie's request (or command), and in no time after that, she had began shifting her body in different sexy and seductive poses as he started clicking away on his camera again.

"Okay, just turn this way for me. And now, stick your ass out just a little bit. Perfect! That's it."

On the outside, Freddie was calm, cool and collected, and he acted the same as any other photographer would act, at least any professional one. But from within, he was in the midst of a battle between maintaining said professionalism and maturity, and stopping everything right then and there to do plenty of wild, nasty and possibly unspeakable things to his gorgeous friend. Because it would be him doing those things, Tasha wouldn't have minded it, but even with that, Freddie still made it his business to keep his cool.

"Now, look right into the camera. Come on, Tasha, don't get scared. Move that arm out of the way. There we go."

Freddie didn't know it, but just as he was battling with his inner urges, Tasha was doing the same, and possibly even more so. While he would have liked to take things all the way with her, Freddie was just happy with the fact that he had been able to get lunch with her, hang out at her place, and now, do a photoshoot with her, particularly in this moment because she was stripped down to nothing but her heels. But unknown to him, Tasha had already expressed to herself more than once that she actually wanted Freddie, and at this point, nothing was happening that could get her to change her mind. She wanted a shot at a relationship with - if he was willing to take that step with her, and at the very least, she was hoping that at some point, he'd be undressed just as she was, and that it would lead to something far deeper than just talking.

**Once another few minutes had passed, Freddie **had enough shots of Tasha while she was still dry and in her heels, and now, he had figured that it was time to capture her completely stripped down and wet. And as it would turn out, he would have the chance to do that in more ways than one.

"Let me help you with those," Freddie said as he went to help Tasha take off her heels. "So, uh, you ready to get all wet?"

"(_Like you wouldn't believe._) Yeah, I'm definitely ready," Tasha answered.

"Alright, then let's lose these," Freddie said as he put Tasha's heels by the front door of the shower, which was still closed. "And now, we turn the water on like so."

Because there was also a tub inside like most traditional showers, Freddie had to turn on the hot and cold knobs before he got the water to come out of the showerhead. Even though the water was warm, and almost hot when he got it to the right temperature, it still got a slight gasp of shock out of Tasha when Freddie turned the shower on. Knowing how close he would have to stand while shooting pictures of her, and wanting to avoid getting it soaked, Freddie ditched his shirt and put it next to Tasha's on the top of the toilet. Tasha spotted this practically as soon as it happened - even if Freddie didn't notice it, and although she was usually the one who made people stop and stare, Tasha was the one in awe when she saw the full view of the now-topless ex-techie's upper body.

_"So that's what he's been hiding underneath his clothes."_

Meanwhile, the PearPod deck was in the bathroom as well - although it was a safe distance from the shower as it was on the sink, and like all of the other songs that had been played all afternoon, the one that was starting now had been geared toward the subject of attraction in some kind of way.

_"Man, it's a hot one, like seven inches from the midday sun/ well, I hear you whisper, and the words melt everyone, but you stay so cool/ my _muñequita_ (dolly), my Spanish Harlem 'Mona Lisa'/ you're my reason for reason, the step in my groove..." _

_"And if you said, 'this life ain't good enough'/ __I would give my world to lift you up/ __I could change my life to better suit your mood/ b__ecause you're so smooth..."_

As time went on, and as he kept clicking away on the camera, Freddie was even further drawn in by Tasha now more than ever. It wasn't simply because of her being naked and wet, although it helped the cause a great deal. Seeing the model in the flesh was virtually the icing on the cake, because long before she made the decision to bare her body in front of him (but not that long), she more or less bared her soul to him more than once since they had reunited on Monday. And even though the sight before him was familiar both to him and plenty of others around the world, he was slowly but surely getting the idea that she was comfortable like this with him around, even if he didn't have a camera in his grasp.

_"And it's just like the ocean, under the moon/ oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you/ you got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah/ give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it..." _

_"But I'll tell you one thing, if __you would leave, it'd be a crying shame/ i__n every breath and every word, I he__ar your name calling me out/ ou__t from the _barrio _(neighborhood), yo__u hear my rhythm on your radio/ yo__u feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow, it__'s turning you 'round and 'round..." _

_"And if you said, 'this life ain't good enough'/ I would give my world to lift you up/ I could change my life to better suit your mood/ because you're so smooth..."_

On the other hand, Tasha was lost in her own sense of desire as the shoot continued. Her poses and motions had been playful, flirtatious, seductive and generally sexy throughout the day when she was on camera, but now it was up another notch. Her being naked and under the makeshift rainfall of the shower was a key factor in it, but more than anything, it was basically Tasha telling Freddie that she wanted him without actually saying it out loud. Although there was still a few things she didn't know, she had gained a better sense of knowledge about his past, particularly his history with women. She knew that Carly and Sam had little, if any respect or regard for him, and many of the other girls at Ridgeway practically treated him as if he were nonexistent. Things had changed while he was at Washington and since he had moved to L.A., but even with that, Freddie was still an unclaimed man. Tasha knew this, and she wanted him for herself. But she didn't just want Freddie Benson: the designer, director and photographer who was once the tech producer for "iCarly". She also wanted Freddie Benson: the technology-obsessed _Galaxy Wars _fanatic who knew some Spanish and every so often felt the need to make a perfectly prepared pizza... among other things.

_"And it's just like the ocean, under the moon/ oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you/ you got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah/ give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it..."_

While the guitar solo before the last chorus blared out of the speakers of the PearPod deck, Tasha got even more seductive with her moves, and she may have even been more turned on herself. This was largely evident when at one point, she ran her hands up and down on her midsection, and then at another, she had her right hand running over her breasts, and her left hand was nestled between her legs and nudging the inside of her thighs. She hadn't actually began playing with her clit or lower lips, but now more than ever, it showed that she was in the mood for, and in the want (and need) of some kind of activity that would stimulate said places, whether she did it herself or Freddie was the one responsible for it.

Speaking of him, Freddie didn't actually make eye contact with Tasha as she was doing all of this, but from the way that she looked into the camera, he was willing to bet that her actions were at least somewhat geared towards him. It also didn't help that at some point during all of this, he began to feel a throbbing twitch that made it difficult for him to move. It was then that he had to start reminding himself to keep his attention on taking whatever pictures were left to take of Tasha, and not her or her nude form, which, for lack of a better term, had him standing at attention.

_"Alright, come on, Benson. Stay focused. Yeah, she's naked, and yeah, she's hot... got damn, she is hot, but you gotta get through the rest of this."_

_"And it's just like the ocean, under the moon/ oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you/ you got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah/ give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it..." _

_"Or else forget about it/ o__r else forget about it/ l__et's not forget about it/ g__ive me your heart, make it real/ l__et's not forget about it/ l__et's not forget about it/ l__et's not forget about it/ l__et's not forget about it/ le__t's not forget about it..."_

**A little while later, after the song had ended and all of the pictures were taken, Freddie and Tasha were **back in his living room, with him working to save the pictures onto his laptop, and her sitting next to him watching as he did so.

"Okay, so all of the pictures are saved onto the laptop, and they're in the order that they were taken," Freddie began. "So whenever you're ready, you can pick out the ones you like most, and we can take those and put them on your site."

"Alright, that's good," Tasha replied. "But we don't have to do that just yet. We've been working for the last few hours, if you can call it that, so right now, we should take a break."

"Fair enough." A few minutes later, Freddie and Tasha ended up taking a few more pictures together on their phones, and they both ended up putting some of them on Handbook.

**Tasha Renteria (TashaTheModel) posted 3 new photos. (2 minutes ago)**

**"Just finished working on a really cool, and really hot photoshoot with the awesome *Freddie Benson (FreddieBensonWasHere)*. Pictures should be up soon. Can't wait for you to see them!"**

**(Freddie Benson and 607 others like this post.)**

**Freddie Benson (FreddieBensonWasHere) posted 5 new photos - with Tasha Renteria (TashaTheModel). (Just now)**

**"Did a shoot with this pretty lady today. Pictures coming soon."**

**(Tasha Renteria and 204 others like this post.)**

As was the case earlier, many of the comments in response were simply about Tasha looking hot, Freddie looking hot, and how people couldn't wait to see the pictures. But also like their earlier statuses, the current ones got a response from some familiar faces. Some were complimentary, and others... not so much.

**Caterina "Cat" Valentine writes:**

_**"Wow, she really is pretty. And you're really handsome yourself. ;-) But really, when you get a chance, call me or send me a text. I'm planning a get-together for the holiday, and I have an idea for a shoot that I wanna talk to you about."**_

**(Freddie Benson and Tasha Renteria like this comment.)**

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"Thanks, 'Little Red'. Tasha says 'thanks', too. But anyway, I'll get in touch with you when I can. I've been meaning to come by and hang out with you guys. And I think I can even do your shoot too if you don't already have somebody else."**

**(Caterina "Cat" Valentine likes this comment.)**

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett writes: **

_**"Judging from that towel she's wearing, it looks like there's a lot more than a photoshoot going on."**_

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"Well, there's not, and even if there was, what business is it of yours, and why would you give a fuck anyway? You blew your shot, Puckett, and besides, I already know that you're just here to say something stupid or just generally negative, so save your bullshit for somebody that actually wants to hear it."**

**(Tasha Renteria likes this comment.)**

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett replied:**

_**"Please, like I would want another shot with you. I'd do better with Puppet Man before I gave your ass another chance. But I know that Cat might like him, so I won't take the risk. But anyway, all I was saying was that it looked like there was a little extracurricular activity to go along with all that picture taking. It's not Mama's fault that you decided to be an asshole."**_

Having remembered what Freddie told her about Sam earlier, seeing the conversation that was taking place right now, and not wanting him to deal with her alone, even if he was capable of fighting his own battles, Tasha took it upon herself to step in, regardless of what the consequences might have been.

**Tasha Renteria replied:**

_**"Look, Sam, maybe you still think that things are like they were when we were younger, but I have some bad news: they're not. I know that you used to do whatever and say whatever to people, especially Freddie, and most of the time, nobody did anything about it, but it's different now. Freddie has somebody in his corner now, and as that somebody, I'm making it my business to tell you straight up: back the fuck off, Puckett, before I find you and make you do it."**_

**(Freddie Benson likes this comment.)**

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett replied:**

_**"Well, looky, looky here. Model girl went and got herself a backbone. But then again, it couldn't have been too hard, since bone is pretty much all you are. You know, instead of coming after me, you might wanna go and grab yourself a burger or something. Maybe you wouldn't be so angry if you weren't hungry."**_

**Tasha Renteria replied:**

_**"I'm actually not hungry right now, and Freddie could vouch for that. Besides, even if I did need a burger, or anything else to eat for that matter, I probably couldn't get it because you most likely ate everything in sight, you greedy pig of a bitch!"**_

**(Freddie Benson, Jade West and Trina Vega like this comment.)**

**Jade West replied:**

_**"I had a feeling that Tasha was cool. Now this just confirms it."**_

**(Tasha Renteria, Freddie Benson and Trina Vega like this comment.)**

"So, you're a model, an actress, you're smart, you're beautiful, and hot. You like being naked, you can write, you can draw, and you're not afraid of Sam. What else do I need to know about you?" Freddie said shortly after he and Tasha had gotten off of Handbook.

"Eh, I think you covered everything important... for now," Tasha said, smiling slightly at the last part. "But seriously, it was about time someone gave Sam what she had given other people for so long, mainly you. And I know that you can stand up for yourself, and you were doing that, but you had to do that for so long when we were younger. I just thought that I'd be the person who was finally behind you."

"Well, you didn't have to do it, but I do appreciate that you did," Freddie said. "Thanks, Tasha."

After that, the room grew silent, but that would quickly change when Freddie thought about the kiss that happened between them earlier in the afternoon, and now, because of everything that had went on since then, not to mention their underlying desires, it seemed necessary to address it.

"Ummm... Listen, Tasha, about what happened earlier. You know - "

"The kiss?"

"Yeah, the kiss. I thought we should talk about that."

After letting out a deep breath, Tasha said, "as far as the kiss goes, it seemed sudden, random and out of the blue, and maybe in this case, it was. But deep down, I think that even if it didn't happen then, if I had any control over it, I would have kissed you at some point. See, I've thought about you a great deal since high school after I broke up with Gibby. At first, it was just a case of me wondering how you were doing, but then eventually, I started to ask myself if you were into me, and if you would get with me if you had the chance. And especially in the last few days, I've been kicking myself mentally and asking what the hell was I thinking back then. I really feel like I would have done better if you were my boyfriend, not just because of you doing your webshow, but more so because of who and how you are as a person."

Freddie was surprised, or at least he would have been had he not been harboring his own feelings for Tasha, which more or less went back further than the emotions that the model had just expressed to him.

"I'm glad you said that, because I, I'm kind of in the same place that you are," Freddie said.

"Are you?"

"Yeah. The first time that I saw you, when you came to get Gibby after an episode of our webshow, I remember being stunned by the fact that you were his girlfriend. In fact, the exact words I said were, 'how does he get one of those? I want one of those'."

"So I'm 'one of those'?" Tasha said jokingly, pretending to be offended by Freddie's initial assessment of her.

"I didn't mean it that way," Freddie replied with a laugh. "What I meant was that I was just surprised that you ended up with him. Obviously, because of what he did to you through me, he wouldn't stand a chance with you now, like you said earlier, but back then, it was a shock that you picked him, because even with his personality being at least halfway decent, he was still Gibby: the weird, goofy kid who had a tendency to go shirtless and may have been missing some I.Q. points. But anyway, even after the last time we saw each other in high school, I still thought about you sometimes, and then seeing you plastered all over TV, the internet and in magazines, it made me think of you even more, not just because you were modeling and acting, but also I kind of thought of you as... as a friend. And when we hung out on Monday, it kind of made me feel like I did have some kind of chance with you."

_"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?/ baby, I want you to want me/ would you believe me if I said I'm in love?/ baby, I want ya/ yeah-eh..."_

"So, we really are into each other, aren't we?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Freddie replied. "So, aside from the date we were supposed to go on, where does this all go from here?"

"At this point, it's gonna go where we both decide to take it. And... right now, I'm just hoping that you'll take me, if you know where I'm going with this."

"Yeah, I do, and I'd be glad to do it."

_"All you gotta do is 'Say Yes'..."_

_"All you gotta do is 'Say Yes'/ don't deny what you feel, let me undress you, baby/ open up your mind , just rest/ I'm about to let you know, you make me so..."_

Just as he had finished talking, Freddie and Tasha kissed each other for the second time that day. But this time, instead of a nervous, unsure, "just sort of happened" kind of kiss, it was one that matched the situation that they were in. It was between two people who admitted that they liked each other, and were finally making the moves to take the next step.

The pair briefly broke apart again, but this time, it was simply because Freddie took off his shirt and began pulling off Tasha's towel, which she finished doing on her own. Once it was completely off of her body and laying on the couch, Freddie's right hand, which was initially on Tasha's waist along with his left hand, had made its way between her legs, and he began playing with the model's clit and lower lips. Meanwhile, Tasha pulled onto the elastic of his cargo shorts and boxer briefs before she eventually took her own right hand and began stroking him under said articles of clothing. Tasha had said that whatever was happening between them would go as far as they were willing to take it, and judging from this moment, they were both willing to take it all the way.

_"All you gotta do is 'Say Yes'/ don't deny what you feel, let me undress you, baby/ open up your mind , just rest/ I'm about to let you know, you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so/ you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so..._"

**And there it goes, kids. Our favorite ex-technical producer and model/actress have finally hooked up... or at least they're about to. I can already see it now that a certain somebody will be in my inbox claiming that I teased them, along with the rest of you. Oh well. But anyway, whether I teased you or not, don't take it out by teasing the review box. Give me some input, people. And until next time, be good, be safe, have fun, and if you ever get the chance to take a model shopping, pay attention to her and not your phone! I'm out!**

**(Songs featured and referenced in this chapter: "You're So Beautiful" (from the TV series _Empire_) by Jussie Smollett and Bryshere "Yazz" Gray, "Got It" by Marian Hill, "Smooth" by Santana featuring Rob Thomas, "Power Trip" by J. Cole featuring Miguel, and "Say Yes" by Floetry. All songs are the property of the performers, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their release. No copyright infringement is intended.)**


	4. A Little Afternoon Loving (Part 1)

**Dan and Nick own _iCarly _and _Victorious. _The songs featured and referenced in this chapter and throughout the story belong to the artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their release. All that's mine is Angeles Village, Spartan Condoms (particularly "Almost Raw" and "Super Thin") and Rocketslide.**

**It was implied in the first three chapters, and now, the action finally happens. And like I always do at this time, I am warning you that it gets wild, and that might be putting it mildly. So if you're not old enough, or if you can't handle some hot and raunchy activity, you better go now. With all of that said, right now, I bring you Chapter 4 of "Got Me A Model". Enjoy.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?/ baby, I want you to want me/ would you believe me if I said I'm in love?/ baby, I want ya/ yeah-eh..."**_

_"So we really are into each other, aren't we?" Tasha asked._

_"Yeah, it looks that way," Freddie replied. "So, aside from the date we were supposed to go on, where does this all go from here?"_

_"At this point, it's gonna go where we both decide to take it. And... right now, I'm just hoping that you'll take me, if you know where I'm going with this."_

_"Yeah, I do, and I'd be glad to do it."_

_**"All you gotta do is 'Say Yes'..."**  
_

_**"All you gotta do is 'Say Yes'/ don't deny what you feel, let me undress you, baby/ open up your mind, just rest/ I'm about to let you know, you make me so..."**_

_Just as he had finished talking, Freddie and Tasha kissed each other for the second time that day. But this time, instead of a nervous, unsure, "just sort of happened" kind of kiss, it was one that matched the situation that they were in. It was between two people who admitted that they liked each other, and were finally making the moves to take the next step._

_The pair briefly broke apart again, but this time, it was simply because Freddie took off his shirt and began pulling off Tasha's towel, which she finished doing on her own. Once it was completely off of her body and laying on the couch, Freddie's right hand, which was initially on Tasha's waist along with his left hand, had made its way between her legs, and he began playing with the model's clit and lower lips. Meanwhile, Tasha pulled onto the elastic of his cargo shorts and boxer briefs before she eventually took her own right hand and began stroking him under said articles of clothing. Tasha had said that whatever was happening between them would go as far as they were willing to take it, and judging from this moment, they were both willing to take it all the way._

_**"All you gotta do is 'Say Yes'/ don't deny what you feel, let me undress you, baby/ open up your mind , just rest/ I'm about to let you know, you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so/ you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so...**"_

**(Apartment 810, Angeles Village; Los Angeles; Friday June 30, 2017; between 3:30 and 4PM)**

**With the sounds of moaning, lip pecking and smacking filling the living room of his apartment, Freddie and Tasha were still in the middle of a kissing and touching session **that had been going on for the last few minutes. Just as it was when it had first started, Tasha was completely naked and, for the time being, sitting on the towel that she had wrapped herself up in after she stepped out of the shower, and Freddie was still on the couch with her. But now, instead of sitting next to her on the right side, he had his knees pressed on the cushion as he knelt in front of her directly in the center.

The lip-locking continued for another minute or so, and when that wrapped up, Freddie made the obvious but understandable choice of putting on an oral display on Tasha's breasts. To start off with, he swirled his tongue around in a mostly circular motion as he licked her nipples, which got quiet but still noticeable moans from the model. Before long, though, Freddie turned into something like a human vacuum, as he then sucked on Tasha's nipples, and eventually, he began to suck on her breasts, or at least as much of them as he could fit into his mouth. The nerves in her cushions of flesh must have had a direct route to her private parts, because as Freddie did all of this, Tasha moaned louder and a bit faster, before eventually...

"Ohh. Oh GOD, Freddie. Fuck. Fuuuuccck. Fuck, Freddie, just like that."

Along with the now louder and increased moaning, Tasha had even began running her hands on Freddie's head as he continued to virtually feast on her. Once another couple of minutes had passed, the ex-techie was getting the urge to go further down, even though he was enjoying tasting on the model's mounds of flesh almost as much as she liked having him do it to her. When he finally got detached from her breasts, Freddie started kissing his way across and down Tasha's stomach and waist, and in a matter of moments, he was at the area near Tasha's navel. Being that it was an "outie" - or at least it looked like it was, he couldn't lick all the way inside like he might have wanted to, but he still went ahead and put a tongue-lashing on the aforementioned part. It wasn't as obvious as it was when Freddie had a mouthful of boob, but Tasha was still turned on by the newfound attention being paid to her bellybutton. While he was keeping her pleased with what he had done so far, Freddie knew what he really wanted to do - and what Tasha most likely wanted him to do, so he knelt down on the floor, and she moved closer to the edge on the center of the couch, and while she wasn't "spread eagle", her legs were open far enough to allow Freddie to do what he was down there for.

"You ready?" Freddie asked as he looked at Tasha one more time.

"Oh, you have no idea," Tasha replied with a lustful smile.

"We'll see." Freddie then moved his head between Tasha's legs, and as he did so, he kissed her on the inside of each thigh before finally zeroing in on the model's sweet spot. There was a little bit of hesitation on his part, but it had less to do with Freddie being scared, and more to do with him wanting to do it right. All of the other females that he had been with had told him he was good at sex, particularly when it came to eating them out. But Freddie understood quite well that this wasn't just any woman he was dealing with.

After letting out a deep breath as he dropped his shoulders, he said to himself, "here goes nothing," before pulling her even closer to him. Then Freddie began licking on Tasha's clit and lower lips. To start off with, he circled his tongue around the button-like piece of flesh, and it was fast enough to keep the model satisfied, which was evident in her slightly moaning out in pleasure. Once he got her warmed up, he began licking even faster, and along with the circular motions, he also went up, down and sideways, and at one point, he went down and shoved his tongue through the opening of her pussy. But the real height of his oral display would come when he would go back to the nipple between the legs.

"How are you liking it so far?" Freddie asked as he made eye contact with Tasha again.

"It's pretty good," Tasha replied with a smile. "_You're_ pretty good."

"Well then, tell me how you like this."

Freddie then went back down near Tasha's private area, but before he returned to her clit and vagina, he briefly ran his tongue in, out and around her asshole, which caused her to moan out a few "oohs", "ahhs" and a slighty drawn out "oh shit". Once that was done, he went back to his initial plan and licked on her clit again, but this time, it was at a faster and more rapid pace, and along with more moaning, it caused her to move her legs around Freddie's shoulders, with her feet rubbing across his back. Knowing that Tasha was getting worked up, he began sucking on the small nub of skin at the same speed that he was just licking it in. Soon enough, Freddie was virtually changing from a man to a human vacuum with the way he attacked said piece of flesh. It simply started with him nibbling and sucking her clit, but now Freddie was practically engulfing Tasha, and it was driving the model wild.

"Yeah. Yes, yes, yes. Oh shit, yes! Fuuuccck! Eat that clit, Freddie, eat that fucking clit!"

He was already in that frame of mind, but hearing Tasha yell loudly in pleasure and excitement encouraged Freddie to keep going. He did, and sure enough, it had brought her to the edge of pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum. Freddie, I'm gonna cum! Yes, yes yes! Oh fuck yes!"

Once Tasha's first orgasm had hit, Freddie would eventually let up on her. But it wouldn't last long as he had another intended method of getting her off that he wanted to try, even though it looked like the model couldn't handle it.

"Oh my GOD, that was so good," Tasha said, trying to recover from the oral assault that Freddie had just put on her.

"Well, what if I said I knew something that you would like even better?" Freddie asked with a smirk as he looked at her.

"Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then come on and show me."

Freddie didn't take long before he went two right fingers deep inside of Tasha, going just fast enough to keep her stimulated. The high she felt from him licking and eating her out was not only still lingering, but now, it had grown even stronger because of his hand work. He kept a steady pace with the two fingers that he had inside of her, simply going in and out like he eventually would when he had his shaft between her. But before long, he would speed things up, changing the angle of his fingers every few thrusts, and with the circular, increasingly piston-like motions, the figurative fire that had been burning within Tasha was now hotter and even more raging, and it showed on the outside by her continuing to moan and now jerking her body up against the couch.

"Ohhh. Oh my, oh my GOD. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit yes!"

Tasha moaning and yelling out in profane pleasure gave Freddie all the signs he needed that he could and should keep going. He did just that, and as he kept on, he went even faster and harder than he had been, and his motions caused the model to squirm and jerk her body even more. Pretty soon, it had began to look as if Tasha had been put through an exorcism, but in reality, her increasingly uncontrollable movements were simply because of Freddie continuing to finger her, and now, because of Freddie moving like a jackhammer, she was even closer to another orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum again. Oh shit, I'm gonna cum again! Shit!"

Knowing that Tasha was already near her second orgasm, Freddie continued drilling his way through her with his fingers, and he had even went and gave her clit another lick as he did so. When he did this, he suddenly thought of a different way to bring her to climax, and this led him to turn his fingers and rub the tips of them against her walls. Making the "come here" motion as he remained inside, which made Tasha squirm even more, Freddie went faster and more forcefully, and for the second time in just a few short minutes, the tall yet curvaceous model was at her breaking point. In seconds, she would come again, but the real highlight was in what would happen next.

"Oh shit, I'm coming! I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh fuck... Freddie. Freddie, did I - "

"Did you come? Oh yeah, you did," Freddie answered with a smirk.

"No, that's not what I mean," Tasha said, both in shock from what just happened and trying to recover from her second orgasm of the afternoon. "I know I came, but after that, it... it felt like I peed."

"No, you didn't pee. You squirted. There's a difference. Besides, it wasn't so bad."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, it wasn't a lot of squirt that came out of you. It was just enough to make you wetter than you already were. Besides, that's kind of what I was going for when I had my fingers inside you like that."

"Who knew you had such a wild and kinky side?" Tasha asked with a sexy, devious smile on her face.

"Well, now you do," Freddie replied.

"Lucky for you, I have that side too. Lose those shorts." Tasha was now sitting upright on the edge of the couch, and Freddie had stood up in front of her, and just as she asked - or demanded, he took off his shorts and boxer briefs and tossed them next to his shirt, and for good measure, he got rid of his Converse "Chuck" sneakers as well. Having stripped out of everything, he walked closer to her, and she slightly got up from the couch and began to kiss him on his chest and all over his waist and stomach. With her hands at his sides as she sat back down, Tasha looked up at Freddie with a mischievous smile as she asked him, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Freddie answered in the same way.

"Good." Tasha then took her right hand and began running it on Freddie's shaft. After her 'running' turned into full-fledged stroking, she started jacking him off just enough to keep him hard. Then, she leaned in to get her head closer to his crotch, but just before she started sucking him off, she had a thought that crossed her mind and she expressed it out loud to herself.

"I'm gonna fucking devour this thing."

Sure enough, Tasha began working her mouth on Freddie's dick, and it was gentle and relatively slow, but it was good enough to keep him stimulated. He briefly started running his hands on her head, mainly because he was already turned on a great deal by what the model was doing to him. When he let go, she began to suck faster and a bit harder, and she even jerked him some more as she did so, and the living room - at least the space that the two of them were occupying - was suddenly filled with the sounds of her sucking and muffled moaning.

"So, what it's like to get a blowjob from a model?" Tasha asked after she licked all over the tip of his cock.

"It's great. You're great," Freddie answered as he looked at her. "You really are devouring my thing."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I did," Freddie said as he laughed. "You were quiet, but not that quiet. Who said you don't eat?"

"Well, that grunch Sam did, but with my mouth full of your dick, I think that it's more than enough to prove her wrong. Now, are there any beans to go with that beef frank?" Tasha asked sexily.

"Why, yes there are." Once the brief conversation ended, Tasha got on her knees on the floor and began giving Freddie's nuts the vacuum treatment, which he definitely enjoyed. When she was done, she went back to sucking his dick, and this time, she went even faster, and the sucking and slurping sounds had gotten even louder, along with the "mmm-mmm-mmm" sound that came from Tasha as she continued to devour Freddie as she had promised. Meanwhile, the ex-techie was beside himself as the model lived up to her word, letting out soft but still noticeable moans, groans and grunts, before eventually saying "fuck yes" as she kept sucking him.

Her big point of focus was to get him off, or rather get him closer to getting off, but Tasha didn't leave herself out while she continued to mouthfuck Freddie, as she took her free hand between her legs and rubbed her clit and lower lips, before eventually taking it and running it across her breasts. It was then that she was suddenly hit with an idea, and while she liked having him in and out of her mouth, she also understood that the real attraction was a little further down, and one way for her to keep him hard was to utililize the body parts that were placed there. With that in mind, Tasha made it a point to fill Freddie in on this newfound plan.

"Come here, sweetheart," Tasha began seductively. "Let's make you more comfortable."

"So now what are we doing?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, you'll see. I'll think you'll like it, too."

"If you say so." Freddie then sat down on the couch, and just after that, Tasha was back on her knees and between his legs. She continued to suck him off, and eventually, she went back to stroking him as well. She kept on with this for another couple of minutes, and then it happened. Freddie's shaft was engulfed between Tasha's breasts, and once it was securely in place, the model had squeezed them together as tightly as she could, which more or less meant that the designer/photographer's dick was in a death grip.

There was plenty of spit on it from her sucking him off, so at least for now, Tasha was good on lubrication while she stroked Freddie with her titties. As much as it was a turn-on for him to have this done to him, it was a turn-on for her to actually do it. Between the actual feeling of having Freddie between her, and the sight and sound of him getting pleasure from what she was doing, it made Tasha hot, even more so than she already was, and it drove her to the point where she had to express it.

"You feel so good between my tits," Tasha said as she continued to stroke him with her breasts.

"Not as good as they feel on my dick," Freddie replied as he made eye contact with her.

"You like that, baby? You like my titties going up and down while they grip on your cock?"

"Hell yes. Work those fucking tits."

Tasha continued to masturbate Freddie with her breasts, and eventually, she had even managed to suck him off again while she continued on with the titjob. After blowing him and sucking him all at once for another minute or so, she finally pulled him out of her mouth, only to end up letting out a long, thick and slow-dropping gob of spit. Most of it had went on/between her cleavage, but some of it had landed at the tip and immediate area underneath of Freddie's shaft, enough to keep Tasha from having to spit again. In light of this, she had continued providing the U-Dub graduate's schlong with a "deep titty massage", and it was more than enough to keep him pleased, which was evident in his facial expressions, and more so in his moaning and his occasional saying of things like "oh shit" and "fuck yes". She picked up on this, and she felt the urge from within to tease him verbally.

"I bet you love this, don't you?" Tasha asked sexily. "You see me sucking your dick and fucking it with my titties, and it turns you on, doesn't it? Huh, Benson? I know you like that shit, don't you?"

"Fuck... yeah, I like it," Freddie replied, a bit hesitant since Tasha was still working him over with her words and her body.

"Just think if you were inside of me right now. Pushing in and out of me while I'm all hot and wet, making me cum over and over, and over again until you were ready to cum yourself. And you would put it anywhere you wanted. Don't you wanna do that to me, Freddie?"

"Fuuuuccck!" Between the fact that he was still being jerked by her bosom, and the dirty talk that she had eagerly crammed into his head, Freddie had enough of what Tasha was doing to him, and he was more than ready to punish her, albeit in a good way, for the figurative torture that she had been putting him through. He saw that she had briefly backed away from him, which had freed his erratically throbbing erection. Tasha may have wanted to suck him a little bit more, but that plan pretty much went out the window when Freddie pulled her up from the floor and laid her down on the couch.

With her head near the right armrest of the couch, her left leg on the left cushion and armrest, and her right leg hovering off the couch near the floor, Tasha could only brace herself as Freddie leaned in to kiss her. As he was doing this, he also took his right hand and began furiously rubbing on her clit and lower lips. She let out a few whimper-sounding moans, but it wasn't out of hurt or pain. Instead, it was out of pleasure and excitement, which was a sign that she was getting off again. Freddie very well may have rubbed Tasha into another orgasm, and she may have even been on the verge of squirting again. She probably would have even done so, if not for the fact that Freddie hadn't quit his lip-locking rubdown session en route to his room. It went without saying that Tasha was suddenly in shock and even upset by the sudden halt to the action.

"Wait, where are you going? Why did you stop?" Tasha asked, confusion and even a bit of sadness lingering in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Freddie said in a reassuring tone. "I'm not done with you."

Tasha smiled as she looked at him one last time before he was out of her sight. Meanwhile, Freddie had went back to his bedroom, and while he was there, he grabbed the large bottle of Rocketslide and the "Almost Raw"/"Super Thin" variety box of Spartans that he had in one of his nightstands by his bed. He then headed to the towel closet in his bathroom, and within seconds, he had spotted a large dark red/burgundy towel, which very well could have been used as a beach towel. He grabbed it, and with that, he headed back into the living room, where he rediscovered a very hot and very bothered Tasha, who had began rubbing on herself while he was out of the room.

"You couldn't wait for me, could you?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"I could have, but I didn't," Tasha sexily replied, flashing a smile of her own. "I'm all worked up because of you."

"Well, if you were really waiting on me, then lucky for you, your wait's about to be over. Just give me a second to do this."

Understanding that he wanted to put the towel on the couch, Tasha briefly stood up as Freddie did that, and while she more or less stood still as she watched him, the sight of him just as stripped down as she was, along with reminiscing on what they had just done, and imagining what they might do next, had her hot, not only in a figurative sense, but also, to a certain extent, a literal one as well.

Once everything was situated, Tasha laid back on the couch as she was, with a condom-wearing Freddie joining her just moments later. Nestled in between the model's legs, which were widely spread and slightly pushed back, Freddie decided to have some fun with Tasha, rubbing the tip of his latex-engulfed shaft on her clit, which had her laughing and moaning both at once. When he finished teasing her, Tasha looked up at him as he prepared to get inside of her, and with a slightly seductive tone, she asked Freddie, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am, but are you?" Freddie responded in a low but flirtatious manner in his voice.

"Oh yes."

"Then say no more." With the talking and waiting all but over, Freddie regained a hold of his shaft and briefly stroked himself, partly to keep himself hard, but also to rub on some of the lube he had squeezed out. Then finally, he lined himself up with Tasha's lower lips, and after a few pushes, he was finally inside, and as much as Tasha may have liked it, to say that Freddie was already enjoying himself would be an understatement.

"Oh wow," Freddie huffed out just loud enough for Tasha to hear.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked in sudden concern.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised by how good this feels already. It's as tight as it looks."

"Well, maybe it's because you're really as big as you feel," Tasha added after laughing at Freddie's comment.

"No, that's not it at all," Freddie said with a laugh of his own. "Okay, let's have sex now."

"Gladly."

Freddie then positioned himself somewhat upright, and once he did so, he began working in and out of Tasha. While his initial pace was a bit slow, it wasn't too slow, as he was moving fast enough to keep the model satisfied, which was evident in the slight bit of moaning that came from her. As he kept moving through her, he had reached down with his left hand and started to caress and softly squeeze on her breasts. While the big mission in everything was to get Tasha off, Freddie also wanted to enjoy her body while they were having sex, and he stood a far better chance to do that if he kept his hands (and other parts of him) busy instead of just simply fucking her.

As he continued thrusting, he briefly leaned back in to get another taste of the body parts he just had his hand on, and if he was able to - and if he was paying attention, he could have heard Tasha moaning from the combined pleasure of his mouth working on her breasts and his dick sliding in and out of her cunt. When he got back up off of her, he began picking up the speed in his pumps, and as he did so, he took the same hand that he just had on her breasts and put it between the both of them, with his thumb circling on her clit, and that simply added to the model's pleasure. The fact that she had grabbed onto his inked-up biceps was a big sign that she was enjoying everything, but of course, it didn't hurt that a certain chorus of chants was filling the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yes. Come on, Freddie, just like that. Fuck me just like that. Right there. Give it to me."

Freddie happily continued to oblige Tasha's wishes, continuing his hard and fast thrusts in between the model's entrance. He also briefly kept running his thumb on her button-like flesh as he continued to push through. Eventually, the impact of Freddie's strokes had gotten so powerful that a smacking noise began to pick up whenever his body made contact with hers. Not wanting him to do everything, along with wanting to do more to try and get him off just as he was doing for her, Tasha worked her hips against his, trying to match the pace of his pumps. But the power of his motions ultimately overwhelmed her, which showed mainly because of her grabbing onto the right armrest before she eventually was laid back down flat on the couch. Everything was relatively normal from then on, until the ex-techie took the model's feet, which had been on his shoulders near his neck, and began kissing on them before eventually sucking and licking between her toes. Tasha didn't seem to mind this, though. In fact, it appeared to be even more of a turn-on along with him continuing to pound away in between her legs.

After another few minutes had went by, Freddie had pulled out of Tasha, but it wasn't because he was tired of or done with her. Realistically, he had figured out another way to work her over while they were still in the living room, as he eventually planned to take things elsewhere.

"Had enough of me already?" Tasha asked Freddie in a teasing tone.

"Not even a little bit," Freddie replied as he laughed. "I was just giving you a chance to recover before I start working you again."

"And what makes you think you're working me now?"

"Oh, I don't know, the moaning, you saying things like 'fuck me just like that', you moving your hips while I moved mine as I pumped inside of you."

"Whatever, Benson. Just come back over here and finish the job," Tasha said jokingly.

"Alright, Renteria," Freddie answered in the same manner. "Geesh. Do a new photoshoot, and you suddenly wanna get bossy. But I can fix that."

Once they were both back on the couch, Freddie grabbed Tasha by her waist before turning her on her left side, which was met with a brief gasp. In just a matter of seconds, he was back inside of her and pumping at a rapid pace. As he did this, he thought about what he had saw throughout the course of the day, particularly since she had been naked, and he decided to acknowledge the one thing that had stood out to him in that stretch of time.

"Hey, you know what I like?" Freddie asked Tasha as he kept moving through her.

"What's that?" Tasha asked in a happy and seductive voice.

"I like that, even with you being tall and slim, you still have this nice, juicy ass on you." The continuous strokes in and out of Tasha had her moaning again, but it didn't hurt that Freddie smacked and briefly grabbed her ass after saying what he said.

"Feels good to touch it, doesn't it?" Tasha asked with a lustful tone while looking at him in the same way.

"Yeah, it does."

"You like to put your hands all over it, don't you?"

"(_I'd like to do more than that_.) Oh yeah, I do."

"Can you do it harder for me? Please, baby? Can you do it harder?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I can do that." Tasha didn't say specifically whether she wanted him to go harder inside of her, or if she just wanted him to grab and slap her ass harder. But for good measure, Freddie went ahead and did both, and it definitely satisfied the model, so much to the point that she grabbed onto the right cushion with her left hand, and rubbed all over his waist and abdomen with her right. He continued to pump in and out of her at a forceful, piston-like pace, and if she was engulfed in bliss before, then the feeling had multiplied since then, as her moans had grown louder and her grip on the cushion had tightened. Freddie liked the current flow of everything that was happening, but while he was drilling through Tasha, he had suddenly been hit with a risky but still seemingly fun idea.

"Hey, you know what would be fun right now?" Freddie asked while he was still pumping through Tasha's lower lips.

"What's that?" Tasha asked as she looked up at him.

"I think that we should take this somewhere a little more interesting."

"Your bedroom does sound pretty exciting right about now."

"Well, we'll get there, but that's actually not what I meant. Not just yet, anyway." Freddie then got up from the couch, and once Tasha stood up as well, he grabbed the towel that they were on and took it with him as he had walked outside to the patio/porch area. As one might expect, Tasha was surprised by and skeptical of what Freddie's plan appeared to be.

"Wait a minute, Freddie. You want to finish this outside?" Tasha asked.

"Sure, why not?" Freddie replied easily. "It should be fun. Besides, you seriously can't be afraid of being outside naked."

"I've been outside naked before, but that was in somebody's backyard, or in some place where nobody was around or would have cared if they found me without any clothes. But this is different. We live in an apartment complex in a crowded city. Seriously, what if our neighbors see or hear us?"

"To be honest, Tasha, I don't give a fuck if all of L.A. sees or hears us right now."

Tasha took note of not only what Freddie said, but how he said it, and she gathered that for him, being outside to finish their rendezvous wasn't simply a way to cause trouble or break the rules, but it was a sign that he was not only happy with what was going on, but more importantly, he was glad to take part in it with her. She would ask him about it later, but for now, she simply decided to go along with his plan.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then let's go."

Tasha went ahead and followed Freddie outside, and since he had already grabbed the condoms and lube along with the towel, and put the towel on one of the chairs, the only thing left for her to do was to get him back inside of her, and at the moment, it would be done by her getting into the cowgirl position. As she walked over to him and gripped on his shoulders before she eventually climbed on top of him, Tasha looked at Freddie seductively as she asked him, "you ready for the ride of your life?"

"Yeah, I am," Freddie replied. "But I think I should have been asking you that."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll see."

Rather than ask any more questions or talk any further, Tasha simply guided him back inside of her as she climbed on top of him. Once Freddie's shaft was back in between her lower lips, Tasha began slowly riding him. But what her motion lacked in speed, it was made up for in intensity, as she brought herself up and down as strongly as she could at the pace she was in. While this was happening, Freddie repeatedly squeezed and eventually slapped her ass as she rode him, which was almost as pleasurable to the model as having him between her was. This motivated Tasha to go faster, and in the process, it also gave her the chance to try and verbally melt Freddie.

"Do you like that, Freddie?" Tasha asked seductively in Freddie's ear. "Do you like how I'm riding you?"

"Yeah, I like it," Freddie replied in a low but loud enough tone. "I love it, actually."

"Can you handle it, baby? Can you take a gorgeous model in your lap riding your cock while her pussy is nice and wet? Can you handle plowing between my walls so hard that I moan and scream? Do you think that you can fuck me so good that people might stop and look to see what's going on? Huh? Do you think you can do that?"

"You sure seem so bold and confident for someone who was scared to be out here a few minutes ago."

"Well, maybe things changed. Maybe I let go of everything when I remembered I was banging this awesome guy who didn't care if he got caught with me. Or maybe I wasn't really scared in the first place. I could have just been testing you to see how bad you really wanted this, and how bad you really wanted me. I might have just been teasing you."

The last part slightly struck a nerve within Freddie, and as he briefly dwelled on it, as well as remembering what he told her before she "reconnected" with him, he thought of a way to stick it to the model, although in this case, it was a good thing.

"Hey, you know how just a few minutes ago, you asked me if I was ready for the ride of my life, and I told you that I should be asking you that?"

"Yeah, why?" Tasha wondered as she kept working on top of him.

"Well, now I'm gonna show you why I said that," Freddie replied as he gave a sneaky look to the model.

Freddie then grabbed onto Tasha's hips once she slowed down enough for him to do so. Once he did this, he began moving himself upwards to thrust through her as fast as he could. As it turned out, Freddie was using the "hip-pump" move, something he had picked up through... research, and had began putting into practice himself when he started to become more experienced. Now, he had it in use on Tasha, and from the looks and sounds of it, it was doing plenty to satisfy her. His strokes were already fast, but now they were increasingly forceful as well, as his upward motions were so hard that they caused a slapping sound as their bodies clashed together. More importantly, they were causing another familiar sound to reappear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Freddie, yes. Oh my GOD, yes! Just like that! Fuck yes, just like that! Fuck me, Freddie! Please fuck me!"

Freddie kept on going with his current pace, which had drove Tasha to another orgasm, and that, along with her repeated chants of pleasure, had motivated him to continue with his move. The pair stayed like this for another couple of minutes before Tasha briefly climbed off of him. Their private areas were separated for the moment, but the model made it a point to keep her photographer pleased while he waited to get back inside of her. With this in mind, she got down on her knees again and began giving Freddie another blowjob, and even with the latex shield in the way, Tasha's oral display out on the patio felt just as good as, if not better than the one that she gave in the living room. Freddie watched and enjoyed in amazement as Tasha blew and sucked him, letting out a few moans and even a groan or two, before eventually saying, "fuck, this is good" as she kept mouth-banging him.

Having gotten her oral fix again, Tasha stood back up and turned around with her back to Freddie. Once she was close enough to him, she lowered herself back down and briefly stroked him before sliding him back inside of her. She held onto the area of his legs just above his knees as she began to ride him again, and while it wasn't all that fast, it wasn't slow either, and it was enough to keep him stimulated as she still controlled the pace for the time being. She picked up the pace of her ride to keep them both satisfied, and for Freddie, it didn't hurt that Tasha continued to moan repeatedly as she worked herself up and down on top of him. But as much as he loved the feeling and sound that was a result of the current situation, he thought that it was time to go back to his trademark move, and once he did so, it was embraced with relative ease by the model who was on top of him.

Like he had done when she was facing him, Freddie got a grip of Tasha's hips and began lifting himself up to drill his way through her, much to his pleasure, and even more so to the model's. He moved through her as if he was a man possessed, his shaft working through her cunt like it was a jackhammer drilling through concrete. He was enjoying himself, and he knew that Tasha was enjoying herself as well, so in the process, he decided to have some fun with the situation and rub it in a little.

"Isn't this fun, baby?" Freddie asked with a teasing tone in his voice. "Do you like how I'm fucking you like I'm still on top of you, even though you're riding on me?"

"Yeah, I like it," Tasha huffed out as she felt Freddie continue to pound his way through her. "I love it. I love how you're fucking me right now."

"Am I handling you right now? Am I plowing between your walls so hard that you moan and scream?"

"Yes! Oh fuck yes, you're plowing between my walls so fucking hard right now! It feels so fucking good!"

Between her answers to his questions - which were virtually twists on what she asked him earlier, and the increasingly hot and wet feeling that came from her being on the verge of another climax as she kept riding him, Freddie knew that he had Tasha under his figurative spell, and that was likely to continue the more he kept working through her. However, as much as he enjoyed what he was able to do to the model as he had her in his clutches, he was more or less in the same predicament, because he still knew that through all of this, it was Tasha that he was dealing with, the girl - now woman - who he had desired since he first saw her seven years ago.

On the surface, if things actually turned serious between the two of them, he would be known for the most part as the lucky bastard who was dating Tasha Renteria, the world-famous model and actress. But Freddie also knew about the woman who was around underneath it all. He knew that Tasha was smart, talented and had a personality that matched her looks, and even before the moment at hand, that had put her miles ahead of every other female that he ever dealt with.

Then in Tasha's case, she was mentally wrapped up in the pleasure she had been feeling because of Freddie, not only from the sex, but from the time that she had spent with him throughout the week. Most females had made the mistake of either not paying attention to him at all, or only recognizing him as the guy from "iCarly", especially when he spoofed the vampire from "Moonlight Twi-Blood". But Tasha knew that there was far more to him than that. Along with him being a photographer, director and graphic and web designer, Tasha knew that the deeper side of Freddie consisted of him being a smart, handsome gentleman who was more than capable of making an impact in the world regardless of what he did, how rich it could make him or how much attention it could get him.

Meanwhile, Tasha held on to Freddie as he lifted himself up to pump inside of her, and just as it had been for the last however many minutes, she moaned and cried out in pleasure because of the actions of the guy who was physically underneath her. After another couple of minutes went by, which were filled with Tasha yelling various chants of "oh my GOD" and "please fuck me", among other things, Freddie decided that it was time for him to, for lack of a better phrase, get back in right standing with his model/actress friend and current sex partner. Before that happened, though, Tasha simply laid back against Freddie after he pulled out of her to recover from the figurative damage that he had done to her. While this was going on, the pair had began kissing for the third time that afternoon, and while they were locking lips again, Freddie slipped his left hand between Tasha's legs before it eventually landed on her other pair of lips, and he slowly rubbed on them as he was making out with her. While his movements were slow and gentle, they had been enough to further stimulate the woman in his lap, which was evident when she moaned in his mouth as they continued to kiss.

Now with Tasha having regained at least some feeling and control in her body, she turned around and kneeled on the chair as Freddie stood behind her after he squeezed some more Rocketslide on his dick, and once her ass was correctly lined up with his lap, he gripped said body part with his right hand, and with his left, he guided his shaft back inside of her love canal.

After he gave a couple of slow pumps to make sure that he was all the way in, Freddie began to work his way through Tasha at a quicker, more forceful pace. As he did this, he also began to slap and squeeze on her ass again, and this, along with his thrusts, caused her to start moaning once more. Then as he picked up the speed of his fucking, he reached between Tasha's backside and began running his left thumb around the model's asshole. While he didn't put it all the way inside, he continued to circle over the aforementioned body part as he pushed his way through her pussy, and while there wasn't any indication that she liked it, Tasha didn't give any sign that she wanted him to stop either.

Back to the main issue, Freddie continued to pound his way through Tasha in a powerful manner, and while the model was getting off, the ex-techie was enjoying the situation as well, so much to the point that his moaning had briefly turned into groans, and in one brief instance, he had his eyes closed and his head was tilted backwards. Once he had regained his vision and was fully upright again, he resumed his lustful, somewhat animalistic fucking of her, and the feeling that came from Tasha's walls gripping his cock, as well as the boost of confidence from her hearing her moans and cries of pleasure, had encouraged Freddie to pull her hair, which was still in the ponytail she had put it in during the shower portion of the photoshoot. It also motivated him to do a little more shit-talking as he rammed his way into her, and oddly enough, he would be in for something of a surprise when she responded to it.

"I bet nobody's done this before, have they?" Freddie asked somewhat arrogantly. "No guy's ever pulled your hair while he's fucked the shit out of you, has he?"

"No, not like this, baby," Tasha moaned out sexily. "Keep yanking my hair while you pound my pussy."

"You like that shit, huh? Do you like it, Tasha?"

"_Sí bebé, me gusta mucho eso _(yes baby, I really like it)."

"_Oh, así que usted habla español, ¿eh, cariño? _(oh, so you speak Spanish, huh, sweetie?)"

"_Sí, hablo un poco. Bastante atractiva, ¿eh? _(Yeah, I speak a little bit. Pretty sexy, huh?)"

"_Oh sí, definitivamente es sexy _(oh yeah, it's definitely sexy)."

Once the bilingual back-and-forth ended between the pair, Freddie put his focus solely back on doing his best to screw Tasha's brains out. While he hadn't stopped banging her as he and the model played a quick game of "Spanish tag", the brief switch in languages had caused him to get somewhat distracted. With some more time having gone by, he was still working her over in the doggystyle position, at least for the moment, but even before he slid back out of her, that would change in a split second, as he pulled her by the arms and put them behind her back while he still fucked her. With Freddie plowing into her in the "teaspoons" position, which was bringing her closer to her third climax, Tasha was practically driven into further bliss.

"Oh shit, Freddie, I'm gonna cum! Fuck me and make me cum again! I want you to fucking make me cum again!"

To simply say that Freddie did what Tasha wanted would be understating it, as his strokes became even more forceful than they already were, which led to the model reaching the orgasm that she practically begged for. Along with this, Freddie's grip on Tasha's arms got even tighter, and as he pounded into her, it caused a slapping sound to form as his crotch area collided into her backside. This kept on for another minute or two, and as it got closer to the end, he pulled her by the forearms as he continued pumping his way through her, and as he got to his last set of strokes, it ended with him thrusting into her so hard that it caused her to lunge forward, which brought him out from between her walls.

"Wow, that was good," Tasha said as she leaned forward against the wall with her forehead pressed to her forearms.

"You say that like it's over," Freddie replied in a mischievous tone.

"Well, you didn't come yet, so I know it isn't. But what exactly were you planning to do next?"

"You'll see. Just give me a second."

**And that's a wrap. For now, at least. But wait a minute, wait a minute. Before you form a mob and come after me with guns, pitchforks and whatever other weapons you might have, don't blame me. Blame Fanfiction for having a cut-off point when people use the "Copy and Paste" function in Doc Manager to write something. **

**But anyway, as you can see, so far, it's gotten wild, hot, sexy and even a little nasty between our favorite ex-tech producer and (nude) model. And next chapter will start where this one should have ended, so that should be even more fun, and more importantly, it'll be coming sometime soon. Until then, that's all for now. Good morning, or good night, depending on where you are, what time it is and what you've been up to. Be good, be safe and if you ever have somebody waiting on you with strawberries and whip cream, don't keep them waiting. I'm out!**

**(NOTE: Songs featured and referenced in this chapter (as part of the flashback segment from last chapter) are "Power Trip" by J. Cole featuring Miguel, and "Say Yes" by Floetry. Both songs are the property of the artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their release. No copyright infringement is intended.)**


	5. A Little Afternoon Loving (Part 2)

**Da****n and Nick own _iCarly _and _Victorious. _The Hughes Brothers, Darin Scott, Tyger Williams and New Line Cinema own _Menace II Society. _I just own Angeles Village, Spartan Condoms and Rocketslide.**

**It's been a while since the last update, a little longer than I wanted it to be, but I'm back now. For those of you who saw the last chapter, you read that Freddie and Tasha finally gave it up and got it on. But unfortunately, it was finished before it could reach its proper ending. But don't trip or fret, because that's what will be happening in this chapter. Now, this chapter starts where last chapter ended, and just like last chapter, this chapter is at least halfway filled with M-rated lemon goodness. So, like always, if you aren't the right age, or if reading about hot sex isn't for you, then allow me to kindly show you to the exit. Now, for those of you who can and want to read this stuff, I give you Chapter 5 of "Got Me A Model". Enjoy.**

**(Flashback: Apartment 810 at Angeles Village, Los Angeles, Friday afternoon, June 30, 2017****)**

_"Wow, that was good," Tasha said as she leaned forward against the wall with her forehead pressed to her forearms._

_"You say that like it's over," Freddie replied in a mischievous tone._

"_Well, you didn't come yet, so I know it isn't. But what exactly were you planning to do next?"_

"_You'll see. Just give me a second."_

**Once he stopped talking to and completely separated **from Tasha, Freddie grabbed the circular table that was near the railing and brought it closer to the door that led to the patio. While the table wasn't the shining example of outdoor furniture, it was stable and sturdy enough for what he had planned. After he got the table where he wanted it, he took the towel from the chair and put it on the table, and then he pulled Tasha closer to him, which led to yet another makeout session.

While they were kissing, at one point, they had moved their bodies, which caused Tasha to face closest to the table, and along with this, Freddie began squeezing on her ass again, while she had reached in the little bit of space between them and started stroking his dick with one hand, and felt down his back and briefly touched his ass with the other.

Once this ended, Freddie picked Tasha up and laid her down across the table, and judging from the slight laugh that she gave when he let her go, she didn't seem to mind one bit. Since he was close enough, he grabbed the chair that they were both in just moments earlier, and he sat back in it after he pulled it closer to the table. With Tasha being where she was, and the height of the table being what it was, it practically made for a situation where Freddie was "face-to-pussy" before he even stuck his head near her private parts. Without hesitation, he lowered himself down to her clit and lower lips, and he began flicking and running his tongue over them, which bought more than enough pleasure to her. After licking and sucking on the button-like piece of flesh, he drove his tongue in and out of the wet tunnel of skin repeatedly, and the move drove the model wild, so much to the point that she began running her hands on his head.

When this was done, Freddie backed away some, but he was still close enough to do whatever he planned to do to Tasha next. As it turned out, he took the index and middle fingers of his right hand and slid them inside of her before pumping them in and out. It wasn't at the speed or force that he had used when he finger-banged her to the point of squirting earlier in their go-round, but it was still plenty enough to stimulate her. After he took them out, Freddie briefly ran his tongue back on Tasha's clit, but with what he planned to do after all the oral play stopped, he shifted his attention to her backside. At first, he kissed on the back of each leg, specifically the area that would form the underside of her butt if she were standing up, and once that was over, he started to lick her asshole. First, he swirled his tongue around the outside of the tight, puckered hole in a circular motion, then he placed the tip of it and focused on the opening, much like he did when he was eating her pussy. Although his tongue couldn't actually go through her brown eye, it didn't seem to matter much, as Tasha continued to put her hands all over Freddie's head, along with moving her legs across his shoulders and back. And of course, her cries and moans could be heard when his ears were uncovered, and when they weren't drowned out by the outside noise of the city around them.

"Yes Freddie. Just like that, baby," Tasha moaned out as Freddie continued licking her tighter hole.

"You like that? You like how I'm licking your asshole?" Freddie asked when he briefly looked up.

"Yeah, I love it, Freddie."

Freddie kept licking Tasha for about another minute, then once he was finished, he stood up and walked over to the other end of the table. He was still at least somewhat hard, but between feasting on Tasha's rear end, and moving the table before that happened, he didn't think he had enough to go back inside of her. With that in mind, he went over to the end where her head was facing, and as if she knew what he was there for, Tasha signaled for Freddie to come over, and with her head tilted back, she simply welcomed his shaft into her mouth. He pumped himself through her as if he were inside of her lower lips or even her backdoor, which, unknown to her for the time being, he wanted to get to when he finished their latest oral go-round. But it wasn't as fast or as forceful as it would be if he was in either one of those holes. Instead, he slid in and out at a gentle pace, and in the instance where he briefly stopped, she moved her head back and forth in order to suck him, and while it was difficult, she was still able to do enough to stimulate Freddie back to full strength.

Now back at full attention, Freddie pulled out of Tasha's mouth and walked back to the other side of the table, and he grabbed a new condom from the box of Spartans, along with the bottle of Rocketslide, and after sliding on the rubber and lubing up his shaft, he put some of it on her backdoor. At first, Tasha was surprised by the cool and wet feeling, but ultimately, she left it alone and braced herself for what she now knew was coming next

"You okay with this?" Freddie asked, the tip of his shaft resting against Tasha's tighter hole.

"It's a little late for asking since you already lubed me up," Tasha replied jokingly. "But yeah, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now come on. Just put it in already."

"Somebody's bossy." After the brief conversation ended, Freddie began to guide his dick through Tasha's asshole, and after slowly getting the tip through, he gave another two or three pushes before he was all the way inside. But before he started to push his way inside, he looked at the model, who was trying to adjust to the feeling of having him inside of her tighter entrance, and once the pair made eye contact with each other, the ex-techie told her reassuringly, "if this hurts, then just tell me, and I'll stop."

"Okay, I will. Now just do it, please," Tasha said in a calm but impatient manner.

Without any further discussion, Freddie slowly began to pump his way inside of Tasha's backdoor. As this was happening, she began to moan out of pleasure, but she also hissed because she was still trying to get used to the feeling of what was going on. He was thinking of asking if she was uncomfortable with him going in and out of her brown eye, but he skipped it when he remembered that he said for her to say so herself, along with thinking of her reactions just moments earlier.

Freddie kept his pace slow, although now, it appeared to be quicker than it was when he first started. To get her further stimulated, and hoping to ease any possible pain from driving himself through her tighter hole, he also started to run his right thumb over Tasha's clit, rubbing the eraser-sized nub quickly as he pumped in and out of her. He continued to slide through her asshole, and it was still at the slow and mostly gentle pace that he had started in. But as he kept going, something was telling him to pick things up some, and most likely, it was the moaning coming from the model who was underneath him. But he wanted to hear it for himself, and as he pushed in and out of her while rubbing her, he stopped to make sure that his instincts weren't deceiving him.

"You like that, Tasha? You want me to go faster?" Freddie asked as he kept going.

"Yeah, I like it, baby, I like it," Tasha said in ecstasy. "I want you to go faster. Fuck that asshole faster."

Freddie then proceeded to do as Tasha wanted him to, picking up the speed of his thrusts while also continuing to rub on her clit. As the pace of his pumps changed, so did the force of them, and the rubbing of her clit got faster as well, and before long, Freddie moved in and out of Tasha like a man possessed. She was enjoying herself before, but as Freddie went faster, Tasha was driven even further into pleasure, with her moans and cries becoming louder and even more frequent.

"Fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Tasha huffed out as Freddie kept drilling inside of her. "I love it. I love the way your dick is going in and out of my ass, baby. Don't stop, baby. Please don't stop."

"I'm not stopping, Tasha," Freddie said in response. "I'm gonna keep fucking this asshole until I cum."

"You like it, Freddie? You like sliding your cock up my ass?"

"Yeah, I like sliding my cock up your ass. It's nice, wet and tight just like your pussy."

Since he had spoken of said body part, Freddie took his thumb - which had been moving on Tasha's clit - and stuck it inside of her "intended" opening as he kept pumping his shaft through the model's backdoor. The action made Tasha moan even louder and more frequently, as the feeling of the photographer's thumb in her vagina and his penis in her anal cavity drove her insane in the good way. Freddie was aware of what he heard and saw in front of him, so he decided to have some fun at the model's expense.

"You're a kinky little chick, huh, Tasha?" Freddie asked as he continued with his penetration. "You have a thumb in your pussy, and a dick up your ass. You like it, don't you? You like that shit, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like that shit, Freddie," Tasha began. "I like how you're running your dick and your thumb inside of me while you talk dirty to me. You're such a fucking pervert, but it turns me on."

"So, I'm a pervert now?"

"Yeah, you are. You're a pervert fucking a kinky model chick, and you like it. Admit you like fucking me like I'm a nasty whore."

"I _love _fucking you like you're a nasty whore."

With all of the dirty talk out of the way, at least for the time being, Freddie went ahead with his thrusts inside of Tasha, who had started rubbing on her clit and lower lips herself as he pumped in her asshole. As this was happening, the pair eventually reestablished eye contact with each other, and Tasha was wearing a look of seduction and mischief as she played with herself and Freddie continued to drill his way through her. At one point, he had bent down to get face-to-face with her for another kiss, which she more than gladly returned. More importantly, while the pair was locking lips, again, Tasha moaned into Freddie's mouth as he kept fucking her while they continued their latest makeout session. For Freddie, as he was moving in and out of Tasha, it felt as if she had gotten tighter around him, although it may have most likely been a case of him getting harder as he continued to drill through her. Regardless of what it was, it gave both 20-somethings a good deal of pleasure, as Freddie let out a groan when he broke apart from Tasha, and she began to moan loudly and frequently again, and between Freddie pumping in her butthole, and her rubbing herself furiously, the model's fourth orgasm of the afternoon was virtually inevitable at this point.

"I'm gonna cum again, I'm gonna cum again. Oh fucking shit, I'm gonna cum again," Tasha cried out. "Yes, yes, yes, fuck yes. Don't stop, Freddie. Please don't stop."

"Go ahead and cum for me. I'm not gonna stop," Freddie replied in a low but loud enough tone. "I'm not done with this pretty ass of yours just yet. I'm gonna stay in here until I can't anymore. You want that, babe? You want me to keep shoving my dick up your ass until I cum?"

"Yeah, I want it. I fucking want you to shove your dick in my ass until you cum."

"That's what I thought."

Freddie continued to plow through Tasha's tighter hole, and for good measure, he put his thumb back into her natural opening, and sure enough, the model was unable to control herself, as the ex-techie's actions would finally bring her to her fourth orgasm of the eventful afternoon. But even with that, it didn't stop him from pumping into her like a man possessed, as his fast, hard thrusts continued to the point of his balls slapping against Tasha's backside. He swore that he would stay inside of her until he came, but at the rate he was going, that moment was likely to happen sooner than he would have liked. With this thought in mind, along with him wanting to change into a different position, Freddie pulled out of Tasha before pulling her off of the table and bending her over, with her head, breasts and stomach pressed against said piece of furniture. Freddie would go back inside of his model crush, but before he did so, he decided to treat Tasha to one more tongue lashing before everything was over.

"I'm not done with you just yet," Freddie said as he grabbed the chair again and sat down before getting in between Tasha's legs. "Just let me eat you out some more before I finish you off."

"And what makes you so sure that you'll be able to do that?" Tasha asked sexily as she briefly turned around.

"Oh, I have my ways." With that, Freddie leaned in and put his head between Tasha's legs, and in a split second, he began to furiously lick on her clit and lower lips, which drove the model wild. After running his tongue on said body parts, he began sucking on them with a vacuum-like force, and as a result, not only was Tasha moaning loudly, but she was moving her body back and forth as she was getting licked, which more or less covered Freddie's face with even more of her ass.

Speaking of which, after he finished feasting on the button-like piece of flesh and love canal, he brought his tongue to the place he had been running his dick through in the last few minutes, running it around in a circular motion before eventually shoving it through as if it were his shaft, although his tongue couldn't get all the way inside. But even with the entrance, or lack thereof, it still had Tasha plenty excited, as she not only moaned out in pleasure, but her legs and ass were moving against Freddie's head and body, so much to the point that at one moment, she began trembling against him. Freddie was pleased with this, because even if it hadn't resulted in yet another orgasm, he knew that he was getting Tasha off as he was aiming to do, which made him even more motivated to finish her off... in the good kind of way.

Knowing that Tasha was plenty stimulated from the oral show that he had just put on, and simply wanting to get back to fucking her, Freddie stood back up and moved the chair out of the way again, anxious to get back inside of the model.

After lubing himself and her back up, along with teasing her by taking his shaft and rubbing it up and down her lower lips, he slowly pushed his way back into her asshole, only fucking her outright after he knew she was okay with him being back inside of her. Once she was comfortable with the replugging of her hole, Tasha actually began to move her hips and ass back and forth against Freddie as she worked up and down on his dick. Appreciating the feeling on and the sight in front of him, Freddie reached down and slapped Tasha on the ass repeatedly, which made her moan even further, as she was already doing so because of the pleasure she was getting from having his shaft wedged inside of her brown-eye. She continued to move back and forth against him, but even though he wanted to keep enjoying the view, and although he was feeling relaxed from letting the model work on him, Freddie decided to get back to pounding through Tasha as he had been doing, even though now she was still moving her hips against his private area as he began pumping through her again.

Eventually, Tasha stopped moving her hips and ass, which allowed Freddie to regain control of their pace, and it proved to be a beneficial move for the model, as the graphic and web designer grabbed onto her shoulders as he pumped through her tighter hole, and that feeling, along with the feeling and sound of his crotch crashing into her ass, made her moan even louder in pleasure and excitement. If the vocalizations of her stimulation weren't a clear sign that she was enjoying herself, then it definitely had to become clear when Tasha reached between her legs when enough space was placed between her body and the table, and she began rubbing herself frantically with her right hand. Knowing the impact that his own actions had on her, along with what it was causing her to do as a result, Freddie decided to have some fun with Tasha in light of her new round of self-pleasure.

"Somebody's down there playing with herself, huh?" Freddie teased as he kept pounding into Tasha.

"Maybe," Tasha said in a mischievous voice as she turned around to look and smile at Freddie.

"So that's how much you like it? Me fucking you in the ass feels so good that you're playing with your pussy?"

"Yeah, it does. It feels so fucking amazing to have you fucking my asshole. Come on, Freddie, keep going. Keep pounding that tight little ass of mine."

"Oh, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

And on cue, and as if he gained some sort of superhuman ability, Freddie regained his grip on Tasha's shoulders, and as he did so, he began to plow through the model even harder than he had been doing, which made the collision of his privates and her backside more powerful, and the sound of said collision - and Tasha's moans and cries - even louder and more frequent. This sequence of events hit its peak when Freddie pulled her up and closer to him by her forearms, and as this happened, his thrusting, which was already forceful, became so powerful that they would drive Tasha to another orgasm and then some.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum again. Come on, Freddie, fuck me and make me cum again! Make me fucking cum!" Tasha cried out.

"You gonna cum again? Huh, Tasha? You gonna get that wet pussy to cum from me fucking you in your tight little ass?" Freddie teased as he kept stroking through her tighter hole.

"Yeah, my pussy is all wet because of your dick sliding in and out of my ass. Come on, keep fucking me! Keep fucking me, please!"

Freddie continued to pump through Tasha like a madman, with his grip tightening on her arms while he did so, with his hands now on the space just above her elbows. As he pulled her even closer to him and pounded her even further, the sound of the model's moans and their bodies crashing together echoed in the immediate area around his apartment, and more importantly, it was bringing Tasha even closer to her fifth orgasm of the day. Freddie made it his business to make sure that Tasha reached it, and when she did, it would happen in a forceful manner.

"Oh my GOD, I'm about to cum. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Fuck me, Freddie, fuck me!"

Freddie did as Tasha wished, mercilessly fucking her into another climax as his grip remained tight around her arms, and his thrusting into her continued to cause a clapping and smacking sound. The increased feeling of tightness and wetness signified that Tasha did indeed have another orgasm, and with Freddie still fucking her, the physical high that it had caused was still running through her body. And while he still had a while to go before he got off himself, feeling her walls squeeze and drench his condom-covered shaft still had Freddie worked up, and it further unleashed the sexual monster within him. This was evidenced a few minutes later when, after minutes that seemed like hours and countless thrusts in and out of the model, Freddie gave a few final pumps to Tasha, and in the last thrust, he crashed into her so hard that it caused him to slip out of her and for her to lunge forward onto the table.

After briefly taking in the sight of Tasha resting her head and arms on the table while trying to regain enough strength to stand, Freddie walked over with a smile and lightly smacked her on the ass before asking, "so, you had enough yet?"

"No, I haven't," Tasha answered when she regained enough ability to stand up and turn around. "I'm not finished with you just yet."

"Oh, so _you're _not finished with _me_? How do you figure that?" Freddie asked with another laugh.

"You'll see in a second. Now sit your ass down," Tasha playfully commanded.

"You keep bossing me around, and I'm not sitting anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Before Freddie could respond, Tasha was on her knees in front of him, and she had began sucking him off, and even with his shaft being covered with a condom, and in spite of him having been inside of her tighter hole, it didn't phase Tasha much if at all, as she simply kept working her mouth up and down on Freddie's dick, which he was enjoying plenty. The longer Tasha sucked Freddie, the tighter her mouth gripped on his cock, which not only made him pull onto her ponytail, but at one point, it had also made his knees buckle. Tasha noticed this, and she decided to have fun at the ex-techie's expense.

"Still don't think you need a seat?" Tasha asked teasingly after pulling Freddie out of her mouth.

"Well, maybe I do need one," Freddie responded. "But before I take it..." Freddie then put himself back into Tasha's mouth and began to thrust through it as if it were one of the other holes he had occupied in the last however many minutes. Tasha didn't seem to mind this, though, as the mouthbang that she was being subjected to turned her on to the point that she took her right hand and began rubbing on her clit and lower lips while Freddie continued to fuck her face.

After another minute or so, Freddie pulled back out of Tasha's mouth and walked over to the table to grab the bottle of Rocketslide. Once he did so, he stood behind her and rubbed some of the lube between her legs and on each of her holes, which made the model squirm in excitement. When he had put the desired amount on her, he walked past her and sat down in the chair that, for good reasons, could have been considered the hot seat. Tasha then began to walk towards Freddie, and she was about to climb back on top of him facing him, but the photographer and designer had other ideas.

"No, no, no, no, turn around. I wanna see that ass some more," Freddie said right as Tasha was climbing onto him.

"Haven't you seen it enough?" Tasha asked with a smile as she turned around to face away from him.

"There's no such thing. Now come on, get that ass up here."

"As you wish."

Once she was close enough to him, Tasha lowered herself down onto Freddie's lap, and after she was down far enough, she reached between her legs (and his) and grabbed his shaft in order to guide it back through her backdoor. Despite having already had it inside of her, her tighter and "forbidden" hole was still somewhat... tight, so after his dick went through twice but slipped back out both times, she stood back up and spit out a long trail of saliva that ended up all over his condom-covered rod. Then finally, as she lowered herself down again and put him back inside of her, after another tight sqeeze or two, Freddie was back in Tasha's asshole.

Now properly adjusted and attached to each other, Tasha slowly began working up and down on Freddie's rod, but yet despite the pace, the feeling of him inside of her was enough to get the model moaning again. Then on the other hand, Freddie grabbed onto Tasha's waist as she started riding him, and virtually thought nothing of it when she put her arms behind her back and pressed her hands on his stomach. Even though he had been in it for some time now, the grip of Tasha's brown-eye on his dick still had Freddie in his own state of bliss, just as said body part had the same effect on her.

Once a couple of minutes had gone by, Tasha had picked up the pace in her riding, rocking up and down in Freddie's lap, and along with moving faster, she also leaned forward and put her hands on the edge of the table, and now rather than just simply riding him, the model appeared to be twerking with the ex-techie's shaft inside of her. Before long, it would be known that he was enjoying her new move.

"Damn girl. Where'd you learn that at?" Freddie asked in a low but loud enough tone.

"Eh, nowhere special really. What's important is that I can do it," Tasha replied in a teasing manner. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it. This feels just as good as it looks."

"That was the plan. Get you even harder while I move my ass up and down on your cock. Would you like that? I could ride on you with my asshole gripping your dick until you're ready to cum. Doesn't that sound good, Freddie? Wouldn't it _feel_ good?"

"Fuck... yeah, it would. Now talk less and keep riding me."

Tasha did as Freddie asked, continuing with her newfound movements in order to keep her photographer stimulated. But while her plan was to get him off and finally make him cum, she was also getting off some more and getting close to coming again herself, and the evidence could be heard in her moaning and crying out in pleasure. Meanwhile, Freddie was enjoying the ride that Tasha was giving him, and if it wasn't clear from the moans and occasional groan that came out of his mouth, then it became that way when he started to slap her on her ass again. In turn, the connection of hand to (ass) cheek had not only caused another moan to come from Tasha, but it also motivated her to ride Freddie even harder and faster.

"Oh GOD, Oh GOD, oh GOD. Oh my GOD. Oh fuck!" Tasha yelled out as she continued to ride Freddie.

"You like that, huh? You like that cock in your ass?" Freddie replied sneakily.

"I _love _that cock in my ass, Freddie. I love how you've had it in all of my holes today."

"Well, it's like a old saying that somebody told me about once. Every hole's a goal."

"If that's the case, then you're definitely scoring today."

"Well, do you think that I could score from a different angle?"

"I'd like that."

Tasha then briefly stood up to turn back around and face Freddie - which she had been doing before he decided to, for lack of a better term, get a rear view of the model. Of course, one plan was for her to keep riding him, but the photographer also wanted to send her into her sixth and final orgasm of their current go-round in a way that, if he did it enough, would become familiar, but at the same time, wouldn't get old to her. So as Tasha climbed back on top of him, Freddie made it a point to warn the beauty about what was coming next.

"I'm not sure how long this'll last, but you might wanna hold on tight," Freddie said as Tasha got back on top of him.

"Why is that?" Tasha said with a mischievous laugh while pretending to be oblivious to the reason behind Freddie's request.

"Oh, I think you know why."

At that point, Tasha simply lowered herself further down into Freddie's lap until she felt his shaft rubbing against her lower lips and the tip of it nudging against her backdoor. Both of them had reached down into their own and each other's laps in an effort to get him back inside of her tighter hole, with him pulling her closer to him by her ass, and with her guiding his pole toward her brown eye. After Tasha tried to put him through on her own, Freddie held himself with his left hand and pressed his right hand on her ass as he slowly pushed her down onto his dick. After another push or two, he was finally in her, and with both of his hands gripping on her backside, he held on to her as she briefly started riding him in order to readjust to the feeling of having his dick in her ass.

A couple of minutes would pass after this, and in this stretch of time, Tasha worked herself on Freddie as fast and as hard as she could without exerting too much energy, as she wanted to be able to fully enjoy it when Freddie regained control of the situation. Lucky for her, she would get that opportunity pretty soon.

"You know how I told you to hold on a little while ago?" Freddie said as he looked at Tasha when her face lined up with his.

"Yeah," Tasha simply answered as she made eye contact with Freddie.

"Well, you might wanna do that now."

Sure enough, after he made sure he was safe from falling from the chair, Freddie began lifting himself up once Tasha stopped riding him and began to thrust through her with his patented hip-pump move. It didn't take long for it to have a positive effect on Tasha, as the model began to moan again as the ex-techie was pumping in and out of her from below. As this was happening, she was doing everything she could to hold on to him and the chair while she felt him banging her as she was on top of him. Freddie continued to drill his way in and out of Tasha, and as a result, she was moaning and crying out in pleasure again, and at a loud and frequent tone and pace. Between Freddie pushing his way through Tasha, and him slapping her ass repeatedly at one point as he was doing so, his model-actress neighbor was driven up the wall with ecstasy, so much to the point that she was near her sixth orgasm, and she had no issues with letting Freddie know about it.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Yeah, yeah, oh shit, yes! I'm gonna cum again! Freddie, I'm gonna fucking cum again!" Tasha yelled out in pleasure and excitement. "Don't stop! Please don't fucking stop!"

"I'm not gonna stop, Tasha. Not just yet, babe," Freddie said with a slight groan. "I wanna fuck you some more until it's time for _me _to cum."

"I can't wait for you to cum. I wanna feel every last drop of it wherever you wanna put it."

"Now that sounds like fun."

Motivated by Tasha's promise, along with wanting to make her cum one more time before he came himself, Freddie continued to lift himself up and pound his way through her tighter hole, doing so as if his life depended on it. While the situation was nowhere near that dramatic, it didn't stop him from driving his rod through her "forbidden" entrance. But while another orgasm was building up within Tasha, Freddie was still some ways from reaching his, and she felt that in order for him to reach it sooner, she would have to talk him into it, in more ways than one.

"Do you think I could ride you one more time?" Tasha whispered in Freddie's ear after a brief moment where he slowed down with his thrusting.

"You don't like me pumping in you from down below?" Freddie asked in response.

"Oh, I _love _it. But uh, I have a plan."

"And what exactly is your plan?" Freddie asked with a slight chuckle.

"You'll just have to find out," Tasha replied with a devious smile as she looked at him.

On the surface, Tasha's "plan" was pretty simple, as she just began to ride Freddie again as she had done plenty throughout the afternoon, although now, there was a little more speed and force within her actions. As she threw herself up and down on his lap, she even began kissing him, briefly on the lips, and then she began pecking his right cheek and sucking on his neck. But along with her riding him, she also felt the need to do some dirty talk in his ear, and while it might have messed with his mind, the ultimate goal for Tasha was for it to have an impact on Freddie in another place.

"Have you had fun today?" Tasha asked Freddie in a seductive tone. "Did you like putting your dick in every hole of mine?"

"Yeah, I _loved _it," Freddie responded in a low but still noticeable voice. "All of your holes are fucking fantastic."

"Did you think you'd be doing this today? Did you see yourself taking pictures of me before you fucked me all over your living room and on your balcony? Huh? Today, I was your model and your whore. Is that good, Freddie?"

"Ahhh... Fuck yeah, it's good, Tasha."

While he wasn't ready to pop just yet, Freddie was getting closer to finally having his own climax, but although she was trying to make him cum with the combination of plenty of good riding and talking dirty to him, Tasha, unbelievably, was near another orgasm herself, and feeling him twitch in her backdoor as he pumped inside of it made her wetter as she worked up and down on Freddie's shaft. The increased moisture around him made him aware, but the true sign that Freddie had that Tasha was about to cum again was...

"Oh fuck, Freddie! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! Shit, I'm gonna cum again! Oh shit, Freddie, I'm gonna fucking cum again! Yessss!"

Freddie sat back and enjoyed it as Tasha continued to ride him, even as she reached orgasm number seven of the afternoon. Once she came again, the model continued to grip her neighbor's dick with her asshole as she moved up and down on it. But after a few more minutes had passed, he went back to banging her in his infamous hip-pumping motion, and along with squeezing on her ass, something else that signaled that Freddie was close to finally coming was the repeated chorus of moans, grunts and groans coming from the former tech producer, which included a "fuck yes" and a shout or two of "oh shit". He went as hard as he could for as long as he could, but after one last round of pumps, the photographer/designer was finally at his breaking point, and the result of that buildup was about to be brought to the surface in just a matter of moments.

"I'm gonna cum, Tasha," Freddie huffed out as he pumped through her one last time. "Fuck, I'm about to cum."

"Give it to me, Freddie," Tasha moaned out in a pleading tone. "Let me have your cum. Put it wherever you want."

'Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah, that's what I want, baby. My body is your canvas, sweetie. Paint it with your cum. Please cum for me."

"Alright, then get up and get on your knees for me."

In just a split second after Tasha kneeled down in front of him, Freddie snatched the condom off of his dick and began jacking himself off just a few inches away from her face. Wanting to help him cum faster, Tasha briefly sucked Freddie off, bobbing her head back and forth as fast as she possibly could in order to get him off quicker. After a minute or so of getting devoured by the model, Freddie finally had enough and was ready to "paint" Tasha just as she had asked him to do.

"Oh fuck, Tasha, I'm gonna cum," Freddie said as Tasha was still sucking him off. "I'm gonna cum. Oh shit, here it is. Here it comes. Fuck! Oh shit!"

Freddie pulled back out of Tasha's mouth and began stroking himself again. Within the blink of an eye, as soon as the ex-techie returned to his self-inflicted handjob...

"Ohhhh shit! Oh shit! Oh fuck!"

When it was all said and done, Freddie fulfilled Tasha's request by "painting" all over her "canvas" by shooting his load on different parts of her body. More specifically, he had came on her lips and on the edge of her chin (which was after he got some of his jizz in her mouth), and right before he finished, he left a significant trail of his juices that started right under her neck and ended at the upper half of her bellybutton.

After she finished swallowing what landed in her mouth, Tasha ran her tongue around her lips and as far as she could touch it down her chin, and she licked up and swallowed as much of the cum as she could get. Then with her right hand, she scooped up the trail of Freddie's DNA that was on her midsection, and finally, the rest of what was left on her chin, and once she had it all, she licked it out of her hand until it was all gone. Freddie could only look and watch in shock and amazement as he saw his friend, crush and neighbor make a snack out of his fluid. He knew without question that Tasha was a sex symbol, and he had discovered that she was a free spirit with a wild side, but even with what had happened in the last however many minutes, he was still greatly surprised at just how wild she was, as the inner freak that was hiding within the sexy but sweet model had been awakened in a big way.

"Well, that was fun," Tasha said with a smile as she stood back up.

"Yeah... yeah, it was," Freddie replied in the same manner. "I think I definitely 'painted' you just now too."

"Oh yeah, you definitely did that. But lucky for you, I liked it. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm thinking that we should go and get cleaned up."

"I'm right behind you on that one."

"Well, you've spent a good chunk of the afternoon behind me, so I'm not surprised."

Freddie laughed at the joke Tasha cracked as she began walking back into the apartment, and with the towel, the lube and condoms - both used and unused - retrieved from the balcony, Freddie would soon follow behind her. Once he got to the bathroom, he was greeted by the naked and wet model with the "come here" motion, which was done in a seductive manner. When he saw this, Freddie knew that even though the plan was to get clean, there was a strong likelihood that he and Tasha would get dirty all over again.

**And there you have it, people. There lies the proper finish to the afternoon loving that started last chapter. There was supposed to be some post-action dialogue here, but Doc Manager got the best of me again. Also, a quick shoutout goes to PD31 for the "every hole's a goal" quote. Thank you and your second country of Canada for that phrase. Now that you're here at the end of the road, for now, let me know what you thought. Until next time, that's it for now. Be good, stay safe and if you ever get in a band, leave the drugs alone, go easy on the alcohol and don't bang any of your bandmates' women. See ya!**


	6. This Post Contains Photos That Are NSFW

**Dan and Nick own _iCarly _and _Victorious. _The songs featured, quoted and referenced in this chapter belong to the artists, writers, producers and record labels responsible for their release. All I own is Angeles Village, Handbook, and Instaflash. **

**This chapter, it was supposed to be longer than it is, but the idea I had after the part where the chapter now ends, it got stuck in the mud, you know, from a figurative standpoint. And rather than just come up with random chiz and hope that it turns out great, I decided to cut it and give the best version of what I did write. Now, with that said, this should still be somewhat interesting, especially if you remember any of the real-life pictures that inspired the scenes and segments of this chapter. Now, without further "to do", I present the new, edited version of Chapter 6 of "Got Me A Model".**

**(Apartment 810 at Angeles Village, Los Angeles, Friday afternoon/early evening, June 30, 2017)**

**Over a hour later after they stepped out of the shower, which included a brief 69 session and a wet, unprotected second round, Freddie and Tasha had both **taken pictures on their phones that ended up on Handbook and Instaflash, although one of those pics wasn't meant to be there.

The first picture that Freddie took showed Tasha covered in towels, but while the towel on her head was fully secure, the one that was meant to be wrapped around her body was barely hanging on, and if it wasn't for her hands and arms bracing the front of her frame, the towel would have been on the floor, although it was doubtful that she would have minded.

Then in the next pic, Tasha was sitting naked on Freddie's bed with her hair back in a ponytail, and although the picture made it seem as if she was just a silhouette, there was just enough light in the room for her to actually be seen, albeit barely. But even with the visibility, or lack thereof, it still made a interesting shot to say the least.

But the sexiest, most eye-catching and jaw-dropping picture was taken by Tasha herself when Freddie stepped into the living room. Not only was she still undressed and uncovered, but unlike the picture Freddie took of her on his bed, there was plenty of light in the room now (because she turned on one of his lamps), and she was standing up in all of her naked glory without a single ounce of shame or modesty. The birthday suit selfie she took on her PearPhone was meant for her and Freddie's eyes only, but as both of them would find out, it would be the picture that was responsible for another internet break that Tasha had caused.

Right now, though, Tasha had joined Freddie back in the living room as he was on his laptop putting the final touches on the photoshoot, along with checking for any responses to the pictures on Handbook.

"So, what goes on?" Tasha asked as she walked over to Freddie on his couch before sitting on his lap.

"Oh, just working and such," Freddie replied. "I'm trying to finish up with the pictures from the shoot so I can put them up either later tonight or first thing tomorrow morning. And I put up the two pictures I just took of you on Handbook. So there's that."

"Like anybody wants to see me barely hanging onto a towel or sitting in your bed with practically no light."

"Well, excuse me if I doubt that seriously. You could take a shot of yourself in a giant overcoat that was closed all the way, and you would still turn heads."

"You know you don't have to sweet-talk me anymore. You've already gotten laid," Tasha said jokingly.

'Okay, maybe I have, but the thing is that I'm actually serious," Freddie replied with a slight smile. "And I'm pretty sure you know by now that other people like seeing you the way I get to see you right now."

"Alright, you got me on that one. So let's see what the people think."

Freddie clicked onto Handbook and showed Tasha the status he posted that included the pictures he took, and sure enough, people approved of what they saw.

**Freddie Benson posted 2 new photos - with Tasha Renteria (TashaTheModel). (5 minutes ago)**

**"Even more post-photoshoot fun with this lovely lady here. Speaking of which, the shoot should be up sometime before the weekend is over. Will keep you posted."**

**(Tasha Renteria and 1,118 others like this post.)**

"See? Told you people would go crazy about seeing you. And that's just after five minutes," Freddie said assuringly.

"Okay, that's true," Tasha began in response. "But what's in the comments?"

"Well, let's see."

**Tori Vega writes:**

**"_Wow, Freddie. Tasha's looking pretty hot there. I think I might need to get you to take my pictures when it's time for my album to come out."_**

**(Freddie Benson and Tasha Renteria like this comment.)**

**Tasha Renteria replied:**

**"Thanks, Tori. I appreciate it. But it isn't just me. I had help from this handsome guy with me. He's as good as you make him out to be."**

**(Tori Vega and Freddie Benson like this comment.)**

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"She's giving me too much credit. My camera skills aren't as good as her looks. She made my job easy for me. And yeah, Tori, I can definitely do a photoshoot for you and your album. Just call me up when it's time."**

**(Tasha Renteria and and Tori Vega like this comment.)**

**Carly Shay writes:**

_**"Whoa, these pictures are incredible. If this is just what you do on the phone, then the shoot that you and Tasha must be awesome. And maybe it's just me, but I sense a little chemistry between you two."**_

**Tasha Renteria replied:**

**"Freddie is good, isn't he?"**

**(Freddie Benson and Carly Shay like this comment.)**

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"Well, like I said to Tori, I might be good with a camera, but I'm not as good with one as Tasha looks in front of one. And nothing is happening between us, regardless of what it looks like. We were just having fun before, between and after the shoot."**

**(Tasha Renteria likes this comment.)**

Tasha didn't get upset with Freddie's comment because, for one, even though they more or less had bared their souls, emotions and bodies to each other, especially after the photoshoot was over, she didn't want to rush him into a relationship, in large part because of their past experiences. And along with sticking to the old adage of "a gentleman never tells", Freddie also didn't tell Carly about him and Tasha having sex because it wasn't any of her business, and he felt that she was only concerned about any potential relationship between him and Tasha because she may have been jealous of him not chasing behind her constantly as he had done in their younger days, among other reasons.

Meanwhile, back on Handbook...

**Beck Oliver writes:**

**"_Dude, __Tasha looks... I don't wanna say 'hot' because that would understate it so badly. Plus I think Tori, Jade and Trina already said it in their comments. But anyway, she looks amazing, and so do these pics. I think I know why the ladies are after you. At least _one reason _why they're after you."_**

**(Tasha Renteria and Freddie Benson like this comment.)**

**Tasha Renteria replied:**

**"Thank you, Beck."**

**(Beck Oliver likes this comment.)**

**Freddie Benson replied:**

**"She is amazing. I give you that. And yeah, apparently, I earned a spot as the ladies' stand-by photographer. What else they might want with me, you'll have to ask them."**

**(Tasha Renteria, Tori Vega, Jade West, Trina Vega and Caterina "Cat" Valentine like this comment.)**

**Robbie Shapiro writes:**

_**"Oh man. Between these pictures, the ones you posted earlier, whatever's in the photoshoot and what just went up on Instaflash, Tasha's gonna have the Web in a frenzy this weekend."**_

Freddie liked Robbie's comment, and Tasha was on the verge of doing so herself, but she stopped short of it when she suddenly realized the puppetmaster's revelation. It wouldn't have been a big deal, except...

**Tasha Renteria replied:**

**"Robbie, I really appreciate the compliment, but what do you mean by 'just went up on Instaflash'? I don't remember posting anything."**

**Robbie Shapiro writes: **

_**"Well, uh... not too long ago, a picture of you that was... pretty revealing showed up on the timeline. And at the moment, it's still up, so I'm guessing that it has plenty of likes by now."**_

It didn't take long for the brunette stunner to figure out what "pretty revealing" picture Robbie was talking about. Tasha hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, but deep down, she knew it had to be. It wasn't scandalous or damaging to her reputation or her career, especially since she had practically made both of those things by what was in the picture, but even with that in mind, it still wasn't one of her best moments.

"Oh my GOD," Tasha said after realizing the picture on Instaflash. "How did this get on the internet?!"

"Okay, what's wrong? What's this picture that has you all worked up and bent out of shape?" Freddie asked, concerned but also confused by Tasha's current dilemma.

"This. _This _is the picture that has me 'all worked up and bent out of shape'."

"Wow. Not bad, Tasha," Freddie said with a smile as he saw her latest skin pic. "But why is it so bad that it's on Instaflash? It's not like people haven't seen you naked online before."

"Because, for one thing, I didn't go on Instaflash and post the picture," Tasha said in a irritated manner. "And besides that, I didn't take that picture for people to see me naked online. I took it for _you._"

"Wait, you took that picture for _me_?"

"Yeah, it was in the text I sent you not too long ago."

"So that's what that was. I, uh... I appreciate that you thought enough of me to send me a naked picture, but... why _did _you send me a naked picture?"

"Because I know that earlier, we spilled our guts to each other and said that we liked each other. And if this is really serious and it goes past today, I... I wanted you to have something to look at if you were at work or somewhere else and you started thinking about me and you were feeling in the mood but couldn't get online for whatever reason. Plus I wanted you to have a picture that was meant just for you, or at least one that was supposed to be just for you, because I didn't think that anybody had ever done that for you before."

Tasha taking and sending the nude picture was something Freddie didn't expect for quite a few reasons. Even with him becoming more of a ladies' man as he got older, he never expected any female to send him any revealing pic of herself, which oddly enough wasn't an issue, since none of the girls he dealt with at college had ever sent him those kind of pics. Then in the rare event he did get those kinds of pics, they were usually from the fangirls who recognized him from "iCarly" or the work he had done since he had arrived in L.A., and it was a strong likelihood that they had little, if any, real interest in Freddie himself, and just wanted attention and/or opportunity.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Freddie was thinking of the possible ways that Tasha's pic, which was only meant for him, had suddenly become the hottest thing on the web.

"Alright, now this picture, I didn't put it up, obviously. And it's only been on your page for a few minutes, so it couldn't be because you were hacked," Freddie said. "So... that just leaves just only one other possibility. Do you have something on your phone that automatically lets you upload any of the pictures you take?"

Tasha suddenly became clown-nose red in the face as she remembered that she forgot to undo the "auto-upload" option to Instaflash when she took the picture she had only wanted Freddie to see. Like he said, there wasn't much if any need for her to be embarrassed, since it wasn't the first time that she had bared all for the world to see. And while she was relieved that her latest bit of... exposure didn't come at the hands of a hacker, or even by Freddie's doing, it didn't kill the embarrassment that came from the goof that she herself was responsible for.

"How could I be so stupid?" Tasha asked in a disgusted tone, still upset with herself. "As much as I post something, and as often as I post something, I should have known better."

"Listen, Tasha, you shouldn't worry about it or stress so hard over it," Freddie said, hoping to ease the guilt and self-loathing that had set into Tasha's psyche. "It was an honest mistake you made, and if you ask me, and a countless amount of other people, a really hot mistake. Maybe you didn't want the whole world to see you this time, and that's understandable, but you don't have anything to be ashamed of. But that's just how I feel. If it's really bothering you, then just go ahead and take the picture down, you know, if it's not off the site already."

Tasha took a moment to let Freddie's words sink in, and after a few seconds, the disgust and shame had left away from the model, or at least lessened from what it had been just a bit earlier.

"You know what? You have a point. I don't think I'm keeping the picture on my page, but you are right," Tasha said after taking a deep breath.

"I know," Freddie replied jokingly.

"Okay, Mr. Arrogant," Tasha said in the same manner.

"I was kidding. But whatever you're about to do with the picture, I'm with you on that. I know you said that you took it just for me, so if you're gonna take it down, then that's fine."

"Well, it looks like I don't need to do anything. Instaflash already went ahead and did it themselves."

"Ahh, so _they _took it down?"

"Yeah, they did. They must not like naked chicks."

"Well, I like you, naked or fully clothed," Freddie said.

"I'm sure you do," Tasha answered.

"It's the truth. And not only that, but uh... I like what we could do when we're naked."

"I like that too. But as much as I like it, I know that there's something else that we need to get to first."

"And what would that be exactly?" Freddie asked as he made eye contact with Tasha.

"For one thing, there is this photoshoot of ours that needs to be finished," Tasha reminded him. "I know that you've gotten most of it done already, and even though you didn't say when exactly, you did say that it would be online before the weekend's over, and that might not happen if we keep doing what we just did a little while ago. And more importantly, there's a date that I asked to take you out on, and tonight seems like the perfect time for that. So how about it?"

"Alright then. So I guess we should go and get ready?"

"Yeah, we should do that."

Both 20-somethings got up and began to get dressed for their date. But before they separated from each other, Tasha went in and drew Freddie into a deep kiss that he gladly returned. The photographer/ designer watched as the model walked over to the folding screen to find something to wear on their date, and he didn't hesitate to get a look at her curvaceous frame, particularly her legs and ass, and was nearly caught in a daze as he did so. Somehow though, even as she appeared to be looking straight ahead, Tasha was still able to fire off a warning to get Freddie to redirect his attention elsewhere.

"Stop staring at my ass and go get dressed!" Tasha yelled in a jokingly scolding tone. Freddie was surprised by her reaction, but he simply laughed it off to himself before heading to his bedroom to get dressed as well.

**A little while later, Freddie went back **into the living room after he got dressed and went back on his laptop until Tasha was ready to go. Since the temperature had went down a great deal from this afternoon (although it was still warm outside), and since there apparently wasn't any dress code at the restaurant where they were going, Freddie had put on black jeans, a short-sleeve white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and his black-and-white Converses.

After doing some more final touches to the pictures of the shoot, Freddie went back on Handbook to see what else had been posted and if there were any other comments about the shoot or the pics that he and Tasha had put up earlier. Respective fans and followers had put up the usual comments like "whoa", "wow" and "she is so freaking hot" under the earlier posts, but what really caught Freddie's attention was the picture he saw as he scrolled further down his timeline.

**Jade West posted a photo via Instaflash to her timeline - with Trina Vega (TrinaTheSuperstar) (5 minutes ago). **

**"This could be really fun... or really awkward." **

**Trina Vega shared a Instaflash photo by Jade West (QueenJadelynOfScissortopia) (2 minutes ago). **

**"We weren't always tight, but no matter what, I'll always stand behind this chick... sometimes literally, and in the doggystyle position."**

As it turned out, both Trina and Jade had shared a picture that Jade put on her Instaflash page, with both women dressed in black tops and very short blue jean shorts, and, as Trina pointed out, she was standing behind Jade as she was bent over in front of her in the sexual position, and both of them had flashed wide grins as they had looked into the camera. It was a far cry from their Hollywood Arts days, where their rivalry was at a far deeper level than the one that Jade had with Tori, so much to the point that she would constantly remind Trina that "no one liked her".

After getting a good look at the picture, which was both a turn-on and a chance for a good laugh, Freddie scrolled down the page and liked both posts from the ladies. He was about to leave a comment on the post of the picture that Jade put up, but before he ccould do so, he was greeted by Tasha, who was finally done getting dressed for their soon-to-come date.

"Are you ready to go?" Tasha asked as she stepped out from behind the folding screen.

"Yeah, I've been ready to... whoa."

_"Got out my ride, seen you from afar, and I couldn't stop myself from looking hard (staring)/ You wore these jeans, girl you wore these jeans, and you made a thug wanna cry something terrible/ I had to have, have you for myself, baby/ (You don't know what those jeans do to me, make me wanna get down on one knee)/ You got that thunder, and it only makes me wonder how it feels to get up in those jeans (those jeans)._"

_"Looking good, plenty tight/ is there room (any more room for me In Those Jeans)?/ Plenty thick, like I like it/ Tell me, is there (any more room for me In Those Jeans)...?"_

"So, do I look good or what?" Tasha asked with a smile as she stepped back into the living room. As it turned out, she was dressed in a sleeveless black crop top, a skin tight pair of faded black jeans and a pair of black, white and light brown platform sneakers. While the outfit was simple, it had plenty of sex appeal, and it was enough to get Freddie's attention in a good way.

"If I said 'or what', would it bother you?" Freddie asked in the same way as Tasha got closer to him.

"Maybe or maybe not. Depends on what 'or what' means."

"Well, 'or what' means beautiful, hot, gorgeous, incredibly sexy. Should I keep going?"

"I would say yes, but then you might talk me back into your bedroom," Tasha said with a seductive glance.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Freddie answered with a slight smirk.

"It's not, but I think we might need to keep that for after the date."

"Alright then, if you think you can wait that long, then let's go."

With that, Freddie led Tasha to the parking lot of their apartment building. He was planning on driving, but since she asked him on the date, she insisted that they should get in her car. Without any hesitation or disagreement, he followed along and got into her car with her, and they rode away to the still unknown (at least to Freddie) destination.

_"(Any more room?) Looking tasty, really scrumptious/ Tell me, is there (any more room for me In Those Jeans [is there any more, yeah]?) / Looking good, plenty tight/ Is there room (any more room for me [is there any more])?"_

**(NOTE: The song featured in this chapter is "In Those Jeans", performed by Ginuwine. The song is property of the artist himself and the writers, producers and record labels responsible for its release. No copyright infringement is intended.)**


End file.
